To Marry for Love
by Wonder42
Summary: Madeline is a princess of a country in Europe. She was sent to Japan with a protector by her parents, hoping to keep her safe. But, when the handsome Tamaki Suoh invites her to visit the Host Club on her first day, what will happen? She soon gets invited to become a Hostess to the Host Club. Will she be able to save herself, and her new friends from the dangers that lie ahead?
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**But, I DO own Madeline and Edward! :)**

**By the way, this is my VERY first fanfiction, so, sorry if it kinda sucks. **

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline awoke to the sound of her butler knocking at the door.

"Miss? It is time to get ready for your first day at your new school!" he called out in his smooth voice. Madeline sat up in bed and lifted the sheets from her legs.

"Alright, I'm up!" she yelled. She heard her butler's footsteps going down the hallway, most likely to make her breakfast. She got off of her unusually large bed – for a teenager – and placed her bare feet on the soft, creamy colored carpet of her huge room.

She rubbed her eyes and made her way over to her dresser. She pulled out the pale yellow dress with long sleeves, red ribbion around the neck, and white cuffs. This was supposed to be a uniform. She lay her uniform out on her bed and took her long nightdress off. She then, with no difficulty, slipped the dress on her body. She was used to wearing fancy dresses day in and day out. She slipped her white tights on her legs and put on her black shoes on her feet. She walked over to her mirror and peered into it.

She looked at her brown, chest-length, slightly wavy hair. It was slightly tangled and matted from sleeping on it. Her hair color went well with the pale yellow shin-length dress that hugged the bend in her waist and had a flowy skirt, giving her legs plenty of room. She then looked to her eyes. They were pale blue, the color of the clear moring sky. She also had long eyelashes, pale skin,a clear complexion, and naturally pink, soft lips.

She averted her eyes from the mirror and walked into her connected bathroom. She picked up her brush and carefully brushed all of the tangles out. She then used some pins to pin some of the hair in her face to the side of her head. The pins created two X's on the sides of her head. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled softly.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked over towards large, dark blue, huge curtians in front of the window. She pulled both of them back, letting the sun shine through the roof-to-ceiling glass. She peered outside and saw her green lawn, freshly cut grass. She also saw the flower garden, containing red roses, white roses, yellow rose, and all sorts of colors. Roses were her favortite flowers.

She exited her room and walked down the long hallway and to the grand staircase, it was covered with a soft, navy blue carpet. She made her way down the stairs and found her way into the dining room, where she saw her butler setting down a plate of food.

"Good moring Miss Elizabeth." he said as he smiled kindly at her. Her butler was wearing his usual attire; he was wearing his white linen button-up shirt, navy blue colored vest, navy colored tie, and black suit jacket. He had on black dress pants, white socks, and shiny black dress shoes. He dressed like a butler similar to the Victorian Era, but this was still how most butlers dressed in her homeland, and they were supposed to look like a butler and his mistress moving from Europe to live in Japan for her to gain experience being on her own.

"Good morning Edward." Madeline greeted, and returned his smile.

Edward was her butler; well, more like her bodyguard. He had long, dark brown, almost black, hair that sometimes hung in his eyes. His eyes were a milky brown, with long eyelashes, and a long nose. He had slightly tanned skin with a few barely noticable freckles lining his cheeks. He had a long neck, long legs, and was very tall. Six feet and one inch tall to be exact. She considered him her bodyguard because her parents, the king and queen of her counrty, had selected him to protect her while she was sent away to Japan, for safety reasons.

There was a terrible war going on in Madeline's homeland in Europe, and her parents feared for her safety, so they sent her and a protector to live in Japan under assumed names until it was safe to return home. Edward Newcastle, his fake name, and Edward Bradford, his real name. Edward was serving as Madeline's personal butler until it was safe to return, and would protect her if the need was called for. Edward was a trusted guard of King John and Queen Annabell, Madeline's parents. Madeline Darlington was the princess's real name, her fake name was Elizabeth Swansea.

Her butler pulled out a chair for her and she sat down in it, after thanking him politely. She began to eat her breakfast, scrambled eggs, french toast, and milk while thinking about how her day was going to be. Her butler stood politely to the side, waiting for his mistress to finsh her breakfast. After a few minutes, she sat back in her seat and daintily dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

"Thank you Edward, that was very delicious." she said as he picked up the bare plate and empty glass from the table.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth." he said as he smiled politly at her for the compliment. "Please, wait here. I have something to give you."

"Alright." Madeline said as she watched her butler leave the room and go to the kitchen, supposedly, with the tableware. After a moment, he came back into the dining room with two cell phones in hand.

"Here, Miss Elizabeth," he said, handing her one, "take one of these. If you ever have any trouble, you have me on speed dial." he said, and showed her how to use the cell phone.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, examining her new phone. "this should prove to be useful." she looked up and gave her butler a small smile, which he returned. Madeline stood and walked to her room, where she retrieved her small, white leather purse. She slipped the phone inside, and checked to make sure she had everything she needed inside.

"Phone, check. Money, check. School ID, check. Lip gloss, check. Pencils and pens, check. Notepad, check. Book, check. There! That's everything." she said to herself. She slipped the purse on her arm and walked back down the grand staircase. There, she found Edward waiting for her.

"Are you ready to leave, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes Edward, let's go." she said as she gave him a polite smile. He opened the grand double door for her, and held the door open, gesturing for her to exit. As she was passing by him, she noticed a small bulge beneath his jacket; it was his handheld gun. He would use it if something was to happen, which, thankfully, he hadn't had to use it yet. She secretly hoped it would remain that way.

She made her way down the marble stairs and towards the limo, with her butler close behind her. It was what most of the students at her new school were arriving in, and she wanted to blend in as much as possible. She finally had made it to the door of the long, black vehicle. Her butler opened the door for her, and she ducked and stepped inside. She sat down on the leather seats as her butler shut the door and strode to the driver's seat.

The limo was nice and roomy, just how she liked to ride; with plenty of breathing room. She looked out the window as the limo started driving down the circular driveway and towards the road. She peered out the window behind her, and saw her two-story mansion leave her view because of the trees. She faced forward again, and watched as trees, grass, flowers, buildings, people, and cars passed by. She looked down and laced her fingers together and began fidgiting; she did this when she was nervous sometimes.

After a few moments, a huge, pink, castle-like building came into view. She had never seen anything so. . . pink. The school was separated into several parts. There was a main building, with the walls coming together to form a square sort of shape, with a courtyard in the center. Towards the back of the courtyard, stood a tall, square building that somewhat resembled a church, and directly behind it, towering over the rest of the school, was a giant clock tower. In front of the square walls, were two buildings connected to it on either side, and in the center, between them both, was a beautiful fountian with a statue that resembled cupid on it. Off to the sides of that were two rectanglular buildings and plenty more grass, and off in the distance, a maze of hedges and roses was visible. The school was surrounded by a huge, iron gate, currently open, letting limos come in and out, dropping off students.

The car came to a stop right in front of the iron gates. She grabbed her purse and scooted over towards the door, and waited for Edward to open it for her. A few seconds later, he was opening the door for her. She stepped out, and looked over at Edward. He offered her a small smile, which she returned.

"Have a wonderful first day, my lady," he started to say as he shut the door behind Madeline. "and remember, if you ever need me, I am only a single call button away."

"Thank you, Edward. Have a wonderful day yourself." Edward put a hand over his heart, and the other behind his back, and bowed.

"My mistress is too kind." he said as he stood straight again and smiled. She smiled back and bid him goodbye. Madeline walked through the iron gates and watched as he drove off. She put her purse strap on her elbow and put her hand over her stomach. She turned and started to walk towards the main builing, where her class was located.

She had visited the school a few days before, and met the chairman. There, he gave her her schedule and told her where her homeroom class was, although she couldn't remember where he said it was. So, she was wandering around aimlessly. After a moment, she decided to ask someone for help. She spotted someone in a boy's uniform with short, brunette hair, and he seemed to be pretty short for a boy. He was about her height. She walked over towards him, and tapped him gently on she shoulder.

The boy turned around, revealing light skin and big, milky brown eyes. But, something seemed off about him. '_He's a she!_' Madeline thought to herself. She had a very sharp eye and was very perceptive. The 'boy' looked to be too feminine to be an actual boy.

"Excuse me," Madeline started, "but could you please show me to room 2-A? I'm new here, and I'm afraid I don't know my way around just yet." the 'boy' turned and offered her a kind smile and said,

"Sure miss, I would be glad to show you there." he said in a high voice, much to high to be a guy's voice.

"Oh, thank you so much! I though I would be lost here for hours trying to find my way in this huge school!" Madeline exclaimed with a smile, which was a curve of her lips upwards.

"Believe me, I know how you feel." 'he' said with a sigh. "Well, let's go!" 'he' smiled and turned, walking towards the main building, Madeline followed close behind. She decided to reveal to the 'boy' that she knew he was a she. So, she asked:

"Excuse me? May I ask you a question?" the 'boy' turned and stopped, offering a small smile.

"Sure." 'he' said. Madeline leaned in and whispered:

"Why are you dressed like a boy? I know you're a girl." The 'boy' immediately got a look of panic on his face and tensed.

"How-?" she started to say, but was cut off by Madeline.

"I'm very observant." she stated, curving her lips upwards slightly. "But, don't worry. If you want, I won't tell anyone." she immediately relaxed and sighed out of relief.

"Thanks, that would help a lot." she said, and turned back to her "By the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. What's yours?"

"Elizabeth Swansea, it's very nice to meet you." she said, giving a small curtsey. Haruhi had a quizical look on her face. Knowing full-well what she was thinking, Madeline decided to explain. "I'm a transfer from Europe, in case you're wondering why I have such a strange name and greeting towards you." she replied, straightening again.

"Oh," Haruhi said, "that explains it." she gave a small smile and turned. "We had better get going, classes are starting soon." she said as she started to walk off. Madeline followed beside her, and they walked in a comfortable silence.

After a few moments, they arrived at a door. A sigh above it read in Japanese: "Class 2-A"

"Well, we're here." said Haruhi, who turned to bid her goodbye.

"Thank you once again for showing me to my class." said Madeline, preparing to go inside. "If I may ask, what class are you in?"

"Class 1-A, miss." she said, preparing to go to her class, which was located further down the hall.

"Alright. Well, it was very nice talking with you." Madeline said, reaching for the doorknob.

"It was nice talking to you too. And please, call me Haruhi." she said, turning to leave.

"And you, please call me Elizabeth, or Lizzie, whichever you prefer." she said, putting a hand to her chest, indicating herself.

"Alright, goodbye Elizabeth- err, Lizzie." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Haruhi!" Haruhi turned to leave, and Elizabeth walked into her new classroom, and she could tell that something exciting was waiting for her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, that was the first chapter, thanks for reading! **

**Remember to favorite, follow, read, and review! **

**(Oh, and tell your friends!)**

**The rest of the story will most likely be in Madeline's POV, by the way. **

**I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Byeeeeeeeeee! **


	2. Getting to Know Tamaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! (Or the books mentioned in this chapter)**

**But I DO own Madeline and Edward! :)**

**So, here's the next chapter guys!**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madeline's POV

I opened the door and walked into the room. All of the students were already there, and they were standing or sitting around talking to one another. When I walked in, everyone glanced up at me, then did a double-take. All of the guys in the room had their eyes wide and mouths open, and some were actually blushing! The girls in the room had wide eyes, some glaring, some smiling. I gave a small smile and stepped further into the room. Just then, someone, whom I assumed to be my teacher, stepped in and shut the door firmly behind him. His eyes immediately fell on me, and he smiled softly at me.

"Well, I see our new student has arrived today. Welcome." he said.

"Welcome!" greeted the class in unison. I smiled and replied,

"Thank you." I offered a smile, but not showing my teeth. A few of the boys in the room turned as red as a tomato!

"Please, introduce yourself to the class." said the teacher, as he sat down at his desk. I turned to face the class and smiled.

"Hello everyone, and good morning! My name is Elizabeth Swansea, or Swansea Elizabeth as you all say. But you can call me Elizabeth, or Lizzie, if you prefer. I'm from Europe, as you can probably tell by my unusual name. I hope I can get to know all of you, and we can become great friends!" I exclaimed, lacing my fingers together loosly and holding them out slightly from my torso. I gave a dazzling smile, showing my pearly white, straight teeth. Now, almost every single boy in the room was as red as a tomato! Everyone cheered at my introduction, which I was not expecting at all.

"Alright everyone," said the teacher, raising his voice slightly so it could be heard, "settle down now!" after everyone went quiet and to their normal skin colors, the teacher then said, "Miss Swansea, I would like for you to sit next to Tamaki please. Tamaki! Raise your hand please, so the young lady can find you!" I saw a tall, golden blonde haired, violet eyed boy raise his hand high, and he beamed at me. I offered a smaller smile back.

I walked over to the seat directly next to him, and sat down, with everyone's eyes following me. I sat down daintily, and placed my purse on the floor beside my feet. I looked around at everyone staring at me,and curled my lips slightly. They all snapped their heads back to the front of the room, where the teacher had begun teaching. Well, almost all of them paid attention. I noticed the blonde boy beside me, Tamaki, still staring at me, as if in awe.

I turned my head slightly to face him, and smiled sweetly. He blushed slightly, but still returned the smile. Then he turned to face the teacher, and it seemed reluctant. I also turned to face the teacher once again, and began taking a few notes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a good while of notes and teaching, the teacher announced we were going to be doing a group project.

"For this project, you will choose a partner, and select a famous English author to write a three-page essay on. You must both complete the same amount of work, don't leave one person to do all the work. This assignment is due in two weeks. You may now select a partner, and start working, but do so without making a ruckus." he sat down at his desk and began writing something, and almost immediately, students sprang up from their chairs to choose a partner.

I noticed almost all of the boys in the class were coming in my direction. But, before a single one of them even had a chance, Tamaki sprang up from his seat and stood beside my chair. He bent down and laid his forearms on my desk.

"Elizabeth, would you like to be my partner?" he asked, in a seducing tone. It didn't affect me in the slightest, but since he had been so nice to me, and I wanted to get to know him better, I accepted.

"Of course, Tamaki. I would love to be your partner! I can't wait to work with you!" I said as I smiled sweetly up at him. All the other boys that were headed my way slumped their shoulders, grumbled, and went to find a different partner. Tamaki's eyes lit up when he heard my words, and he also colored slightly. He beamed and exclaimed,

"Oh Elizabeth! I simply can't wait to work with you too!" he grabbed my hand and planted a gentle kiss on it, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I was slightly taken aback by his actions, but soon relaxed back into my normal pose. I gave him a small smile and he gently let go of my hand. All of the girls in the room started sqealing, though I was not entirely sure why.

I noticed the raven-haired, grey eyed boy with glasses that was sitting at the desk behind Tamaki was sulking slightly, but saw him turn and talk to the few girls that had gathered around his desk. I looked back up at Tamaki, who was no longer there. I looked around for a moment in confusion, and soon found him. He had pulled up his chair beside mine, and was sitting with his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was smiling softly at me. I returned his genuine smile.

"So Tamaki," I started, "are you ready to start?"

"I'm ready if you are!" he replied enthusiastically. I smiled at his enthusiasm, and got out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Well, let's start listing different English authors." I said, pushing the top of my black ink pen, and getting ready to start writing. "This should be easy for me, considering I'm English!" I said with a small giggle, and Tamaki laughed a little with me.

We began listing different English authors, and we soon had a pretty long list. We started eliminating people from our lost, and soon, we were left with only one person: Charles Dickens.

"Charles Dickens is one of my favorite authors." I said as I clicked my pen and set it down on my desk. "He wrote some of my favorite stories: _The Adventures of Oliver Twist_, _A Christmas Carol_, I could go on forever." I said dreamily.

"I'm guessing you love books." said Tamaki, holding his chin with his pointer finger and thumb. He smirked lightly at me.

"Oh, yes! I love to read!" I exclaimed. I reached down and grabbed my purse I reached in and grabbed the book I had brought to school. "I even brought this book to school with me!" I laughed slightly as I showed Tamaki my book. It was in English, but he seemed to translate it just fine.

"_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_." he said slowly, examining the cover. "By Mark Twain." he finished. He gently took the book from my hand and opened the book to a random page, and started flipping through pages.

"It's one of my favorites! I take it practically everywhere with me, and I've read it at least ten times!" I said. Tamaki looked up at me with wonder written all over his face.

"Ten?" he said. "Wow. You must really like this book if you've read it that many times." he said as he handed the book back to me. I smiled softly and began brushing the cover of the book gently with my fingertips.

"My mother gave it to me." I said, sounding as if I were in a daze. Tamaki smiled softly and said quietly,

"Then it must mean a lot to you." he said, gazing at me. I could see something in his eyes. It was a hint of sadness. '_Has he lost his mother?_' I thought to myself. His expression sofened when I mentioned my mother. Or, it couild have been my imagination.

"It does." I said, just above a whisper. "She gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday, and I've held on to it ever since." I said as I returned my gaze to my book, looking tenderly at it. I realy hoped my mother and father were safe, and they hadn't been captured, blown up, shot, killed. . . I mentally slapped myself for letting myself think these kinds of things.

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of the bell ringing. I looked up to see students going back to their desks, and gathering their things, preparing for the next class: mathematics- one of my strongest subjects. I looked over to Tamaki, who was preparing to stand. I set my book down and gave him a smile, which he returned.

"So, we're going to do our report on Charles Dickens?" I asked him.

"I guess, that's who's left, right?' he asked, glancing at the piece of paper on my desk.

"Yes, he is. Well, Let's conduct some research tonight, and bring it to school tomorrow, and put all of our information together." I said, while he stood and placed his hands on the back of his chair, ready to move it.

"Alright, then." he said as he lifted up his chair off the ground with ease. He gave me a smile and moved to his desk. I folded the paper laying on my desk neatly and placed it in my purse, along with my book. Soon, the next teacher walked in, and our next class began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, that's all for this chapter! (Sorry it was kinda short)**

**This chapter was just basically Tamaki and Madeline (A.K.A. Elizabeth) getting to know each other a little better. I felt it was nesescary for them to get a little acquainted before we moved on to meeting the rest of the Host Club. (Which will happen in the next chapter)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter will be posted as soon as I write it. (which will happen as soon as this is posted) Chapter 3 probably won't be posted tonight, but we'll just have to see! :) **

**Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Meeting the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**But I DO own Madeline and Edward! :)**

**Here's the third chapter guys! In this chapter, Tamaki's going to introduce Madeline to the rest of the Host Club. What will they think of her? Will they like her?**

**Read to find out! **

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell rang signaling lunch. I began to pack away my things, wondering where the lunch room was, and who I was going to sit with. Students started leaving the classroom in waves, and there were now only a few students left, including me. I stood from my seat after grabbing my purse and ran into someone standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I exclaimed as I stepped back and nearly ran into my desk. I looked up to see who I had run into. I looked up to be greeted by golden blonde hair and soft, violet eyes.

"It's alright princess, no need to apologize." he said, stepping back a little.

"Princess?" I asked '_Does he know who I am? How could he possibly know?!_' my mind screamed as I felt my skin slightly going pale.

"Yes," he replied, running his fingers through his hair and giving one of his seductive smiles, "you certianly are beautiful enough to be a princess." '_Oh, so that's what he meant! Thank goodness!_' I thought, feeling my color return. I gave a small smile and thanked him for his compliment.

"Well, Elizabeth, I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and me for lunch?" he asked, his violet eyes brimming with hope. '_I have no one else to sit with, so. . ._'

"Of course! I'd love to sit with you!" I said happily. Tamaki beamed broadly and grabbed my hand, although he still held it gently.

"Come on then, let's go!" he exclaimed, his voice dripping with happiness. He half led, half dragged me down the hallway and towards the lunch room, still gripping my hand.

After a few moments of walking around the school, we finally made it to the lunch room. A huge, pink, lunch room. We stood in line and got our food. Then, Tamaki led me to a table in the center of the room, with five other boys, and Haruhi. The boy with the glasses from class was there was well. Tamaki sat next to the boy from our class and I sat next to Tamaki. Next to the glasses-boy, sat a very tall, dark haired boy, and the person across from him, was a very short, young-looking boy with blonde hair and big, brown eyes.

"Gentlemen," Tamaki started to say, "this young lady right here is Miss Swansea, Elizabeth." he said, gesturing towards me, "She's new here at school." he grinned proudly and turned towards me.

"Hello, everyone! It's very nice to meet you. And hello again, Haruhi." I greeted with a sweet smile. The two twins smiled sweetly back at me, the tall one 'hnn'-ed, the short one smiled sweetly, the one with the glasses gave a small smile, and Haruhi greeted,

"Hello again to you too, Lizzie!" she said with a polite wave of her hand.

"Wait," said Tamaki, looking from me to Haruhi. "again?" he asked quizically.

"Yes, Tamaki, I showed her to her class this morning. We talked a little, and such." she said, sweat-dropping slightly. I swallowed a giggle that tried to rise form my throat.

"Oh." said Tamaki looking a little disapointed for some reason. "And you already gave her a nickname, too." he said.

"Oh, no, Tamaki, she told me I could call her that." Haruhi said, trying to keep him from getting any sadder.

"Oh. Well, Elizabeth?" Tamaki asked, turning to me with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes?" I answered, sitting up tall and looking him in the eye, unwavering.

"Can I call you 'Lizzie' too?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs in his lap and staring down at them. I grinned.

"Why, of course you can Tamaki!" I replied, smiling as sweetly as I could. His face brightened up like a tree on Christmas Day.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. I nodded my head and kept my sweet smile on my face. "YAY!" he shouted as he leaned over and threw his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. This action caught me off guard, and I was losing air fast. I could feel my face getting pale from the lack of air.

"Tamaki," spoke up the boy with glasses, "she can't breathe." he said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his lunch. Tamaki immediately let me go and apoligized profusley.

"Really, Tamaki," I said, trying to cheer him up, "it's alright. I'm fine, see?" I said as I smiled gently at him. '_This guy really is a roller coaster of emotions._' I thought to myself. '_One second he's happy, the next he's depressed._'

Tamaki smiled sadly at me and said, "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I don't know how I could ever forgive myself if I hurt such a beautiful young woman!" he said as he sighed and drooped his shoulders dramaticaly. And, two seconds later, he was back to his old self. "Well, Lizzie, let me introduce you to my friends!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed the guy sitting next to him, who just so happens was about to take a bite of his food, but it was thrown from his fork and landed on the floor by his feet. He sighed and turned to face me. Tamaki was intoducing the boy with the glasses. "This isOotori Kyoya, but you can call him Kyoya." Tamaki said, still grasping his arm. Kyoya smiled smally at me and said,

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Elizabeth." he said in a rich, baritone voice. I smiled back at him.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, and please, call me Lizzie." I said to Kyoya. Kyoya's smile grew a fraction of an inch at my words. He then tuned back to eat his food after gently removing Tamaki's hand from his arm.

Then, Tamaki pointed towards the twins. "These two are the Hitachiin Borthers." he said, keeping his eyes on me. I turned towards the twins. They both had ginger hair, gold-colored eyes, and sly grins. The only noticable difference between them was the part in their hair.

"It's nice to meet you!" they said in unison.

"I'm Hikaru!" said the one on the left.

"And I'm Kaoru!" said the one on the right.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Hikaru and Kaoru!" I said, giving another sweet smile, they returned a grin.

"That young man over there," said Tamaki, pointing to the short, dull blonde boy, "is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Hi, Lizzie!" exclaimed the boy in a high-pitched voice, smiling sweetly over at me. "You can call me Honey!" he said, giving another sweet smile.

"Hello, Honey!" I said happily as I returned his smile.

"And that," Tamaki said, gesturing towards the person across from Honey, "is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori." I leaned forward slightly to get a better look at him. Now that I could see him better, I noticed that he had a serious, narrow face, short, black hair, and grey eyes. I gave him a smile.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Mori." I said. He grinned slightly in return and said, "Hi." in a deep voice.

"And," said Tamaki, getting my attention, "we all make up the Host Club!" he said, heroically, although I saw nothing heroic about it. I also had no idea what a host club was.

"What is a 'Host Club'?" I asked Tamaki. His eyes went wide, and his jaw slightly dropped.

"You don't know what a Host Club is?!" he asked.

"No." I replied. "Is. . . is that a bad thing?" It was my first day at a school altogether- I have been homeschooled for the past several years of my life- and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Things were going smoothly so far, but I didn't want to screw things up now. Tamaki opened his mouth to go into what I thought would be a long, tiring lecture of what a Host Club is, but before he could, Haruhi, thankfully, cut in.

"No, it isnt." said Haruhi, sounding a bit depressed. "A Host Club is where a bunch of guys get together to make girls feel good about themselves, or, well, something like that." Haruhi said before she took a bite of her lunch from home. Tamaki pouted for a moment, but immediately cheered up, as usual.

"Yes, my dearest Lizzie," said Tamaki, putting on one of his signature, seductive smiles. _'Dearest?!_' "Haruhi is correct. Why don't you come by Music Room number three after school today and experience it for yourself?" It was then that Kyoya decided to cut in.

"Tamaki, the Host Club isn't open today. Today, we're supposed to come up with new ideas to make money and cosplay ideas." he said grumpily, taking another bite from his lunch. Tamaki glared at him slightly, but Kyoya glared back twenty times harder, making Tamaki shudder and turn to the twins.

"Well, what do you two think? I think she should still come. Maybe she could help! She's great at brainstorming!" Tamaki argued, despite Kyoya's glaring.

"She's great at brainstorming?" asked Hikaru.

"And just how would you know?" asked Kaoru, arching an eyebrow in unison with his twin.

"We're working together on a project!" Tamaki said excitedly. "We're supposed to write a three-page essay on a famous English author, and Lizzie came up with most of the people we listed! And, she also came up with an easy way for us to get started too! She's really smart!" Tamaki said proudly. The twins turned to me.

"You are?" they asked.

"I am what?" I asked innocently. I had a feeling of what they were going to ask me, so I played dumb.

"Are you really working on a project together?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes." I answered. I saw a sly grin making it's way on their faces, so I added, "Tamaki was the first person to ask, and since he had been so nice to me, I decided to be nice to him, and become his partner." I answered, stopping the smirk that was creeping up my face. The twins' faces slumped. I had ruined whatever plans they had. Perfect.

"Oh," they said dully.

"Anyways," started Haruhi, "I think it's not a bad idea to let her come over. We could use a few ideas from a girl." stated Haruhi, ignoring the fact that she was a girl herself.

"See?! Haruhi likes my idea." said Tamaki, folding his arms in triumph.

"I like it too!" said Honey, taking a large bite of his lunch. "I think Lizzie's smart too! She looks like it, at least." he said, His sweet comment made me smile a little.

"See Kyoya? Everyone likes my idea! So, can she? Please, Mommy?" Tamaki asked Kyoya sweetly, making big puppy-dog eyes.

"Wait," I said, "Mommy?" I asked, shock evident on my face.

The twins leaned forward towards me and said in a low voice in unison, "Don't ask." I arched an eyebrow, but asked no more of it. Kyoya sighed and said,

"If I agree, will you let me eat my lunch in peace?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed lightly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Tamaki. For some reason, I found this amusing. I smiled and tried not to giggle. My shoulders started to shake a little. Haruhi noticed this and smiled with me. But, the more I thought about it, the funnier it got. I held my hand to my mouth, trying to cover my smile, and started to giggle softly.

"Fine, then. Elizabeth can come to our club room after school." sighed Kyoya, taking another bite of his lunch.

"YAY!" shouted Tamaki, who turned to me and hugged me tightly, although it wasn't nearly as tight as last time, but it still caught me off guard. My left arm was pinned to my side, while I held my right arm to my chest.

"Tamaki. . ." I said quietly, trying to get him to let me go. His grip loosened a lot, but he still held me, but it was gently this time.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "force of habit." I giggled a little and placed my left hand gently on his side.

"It's alright Tamaki. I know you didn't mean it. I suppose you just love hugs?" I asked as he let me go, but he kept his hands on my shoulders. I let my hands fall and land on my lap. He smiled at me.

"Yea. I guess I do love hugs." he said, sounding a bit distant. "They're so warm and inviting!" he said, loud once more. I laughed shortly at his enthusiasm.

"Hugs are nice." I stated as he lifted his hands from my shoulders. He smiled happily at what I said to him.

"So, Lizzie?" Tamaki asked me. "Can you come over to visit our club after school?" he asked, hope sounding within his voice and eyes. I thought about it. I didn't think Edward would mind, he told me to make some new friends the night before.

I looked up at Tamaki and mustered up the sweetest smile I could. "Tamaki," I started to say, "I would love to come visit the Host Club today." I stated. Tamaki's face light up with happiness.

"So it's decided! Lizzie will come visit our club after school today!" announced Tamaki, raising a finger in the air, as if making an official proclamation.

"Yes, sir!" shouted the twins, mocking a salute.

"Okay!" said Honey cheerfully.

"Hnn." said Mori with a very slight grin.

"Alright, then." said Hruhi, who continiued to lean in and whisper to me, "Good luck."

"Fine." said Kyoya reluctantly. The bell sounded for lunch to end. I had managed to eat a good bit of my food, luckily.

"So, it's settled then." said Tamaki, facing me. "I'll be seeing you after school then, Lizzie." he gave a sweet smile and stood from the table. I followed suit, and we walked back to class together. I just hoped the rest of the school day would go smoothly for me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, there you have it! Chapter three! Tamaki seems to really like Lizzie, doesn't he? * wink, wink ***

**Haha.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Chapter four will probably skip right to going to the Host Club.**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite! (And tell your friends!)**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	4. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! (Or the song mentioned in this chapter)**

**But I DO own Madeline and Edward (And Emi!)**

**Here's Chapter four! Yay! **

**In this chapter, Madeline (A.K.A. Lizzie) is going to Music Room #3! **

**She may even become a Hostess in this chapter. . . . . Read to find out! ;)**

**Enjoy! :) **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I was in my last class of the day, music. My teacher asked me what I knew how to play, and I had said violin and piano, and she asked me to demonstrate. So, I sat down at the piano, and played a famous Mozart piece entirely from memory. She and the other students were amazed. Then, she asked me to demonstrate on the violin. So, I did. I played another famous Mozart piece- Mozart was my famous composer- and again they were all amazed. I didn't entirely see what was so amazing, besides the fact that I was playing Mozart at four years old, which I didn't tell the class, or anyone, for that matter. The bell rang right after the students finished rehearsing what they had already learned, with me playing right with them.

I was a musical prodigy, according to my parents. In class, I was able to sightread the entire piece they were learning, and got it right on my first try. So, I played along with the rest of the class on the piano. And, I had to admit, we sounded really good.

I stood up from my place at the piano and grabbed my purse. As I was about to walk out of the door, a girl that played first chair flute came up to me.

"Hey, Lizzie! How was your first day?" she asked nicely with a sweet smile. She had shoulder-length jet black hair, piercing emerald green eyes, a narrow nose, and pale skin. She was a really sweet girl.

"It was pretty great, thanks for asking, Emi." I gave her a sweet smile, which she returned.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, and added, "you really are a great musician." she said with a small smile. "I hope I can learn to be as great as you!"

"Emi," I said, turning fully around to face her, "everyone has the potential to do anything they want. All you have to do is discover it. It takes some people longer than others, but when it is unleashed, it is the most wonderful thing in the world." I said, trying to encourage her. She was a great flute player. I wanted her to feel that she could do it, if she tried, and she could, I just knew it.

"Aww!" Emi exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes, "Do you really mean that?" she asked, beaming.

"Why would I say something I didn't mean?" I asked, and grinned at her. She jumped forward and hugged me tightly, but not nearly as tight as Tamaki hugs me.

"That's gotta be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" she said swaying side-to-side, still hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around hers, hugging her back.

"I'm only saying what's true, Emi. You're a great musician as well!" I said, now holding her at arm's length. Emi beamed broadly and thanked me.

"Well" I started to say, looking up at the clock mounted on the wall, "I had better get going now." I said, turning my body towards the door. "It was nice talking to you!" I said.

"It was nice talking to you too, Lizzie!" she exclaimed as she watched me walk out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few minutes later, and I was walking down a long hallway. Several huge and grand windows lined the left wall, letting the bright and beautiful afternoon sun shine through, lighting the way. I continiued to walk until I came upon double doors with a sign above it that read "Music room 3" in Japanese. I stepped forward and put my hand on the handle. I took a deep breath and turned the golden handle.

I opened the tall door wide, and inside, I found several red, fancy couches sitting across from each other in pairs, with a small table between each pair on the left side of the room. Also on the left side of the room, closer to the tall, grand windows, were a few red chairs matching the couches sitting at tables, two to a table. In the center of the room was a large, open space. At the back of the center of the room, stood a large grand piano. On the right side of the room was a doorway that looked to be a closet, two dressing curtians, and a door to a mini kitchen. I shut the door carefully and walked over to the nearest couch and set my purse down on it. I looked around carefully.

"Tamaki told me Music Room three, did he not?" I asked myself aloud as I slowly made my way over to the piano. I loved to play the piano; it was my most favorite pastime, along with singing, and right behind it, playing the violin and reading.

I sat down daintily at the piano seat, and set my fingers down on the keys. I placed my foot at a pedal, and pressed down on the keys softly, creating a beautiful harmony. I closed my eyes and smiled softly. I loved the beautiful sound of music, it filled my soul with happiness, hope, and wonder. I opened my eyes once again and started to play Mozart's Sonata in D Major for 2 pianos K .488, First Movement, entirely from memory. (As heard in episode 15) I played the main part, with my fingers dancing elegantly over the keys. This was probably my most favorite song ever.

I smiled softly as I continiued to play for several long minutes. I played until the song was over, and pressed down softly on the last notes. I then heard a few rounds of claps. I gasped as I spun around, and saw Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club. I pressed a hand to my chest, in an effort to slow my heartbeat; they nearly scared the life out of me!

"Lizzie, that was simply beautiful!" exclaimed Tamaki, still clapping.

"That really was great Lizzie!" said Honey, holding a pink rabbit in his arms. Mori grinned slightly.

"That was amazing Elizabeth," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. "you really do have talent." he said with a slight grin on his face.

"Thank you for you compliments, but, please, don't ever do that again! You nearly scared me to death!" I said loudly, still panting for air slightly.

"Didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat." said the twins, shrugging and grinning slyly.

"Well, I, for one, wasn't expecting anyone to come in here and clap for me!" I said, putting my hand that was on my chest down onto my lap.

"How could we not?" asked Tamaki, stepping closer to me. "When we were coming over here, and heard such beautiful music, how could we resist?" he said slyly as he offered a signature smile. I sighed and looked away. Haruhi came up next to me.

"That really was great, Lizzie. The only other person I've heard play nearly as good as you is Tamaki." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Tamaki can play the piano?" I asked, looking over at him.

"But of course, Lizzie! Would you like me to demonstrate?" he asked, sliding onto the seat and sitting beside me.

"If you want to," I said, standing from the piano chair to give him some elbow-room. Tamaki grinned and started to play randomly, although I had to admit it sounded good. He smiled softly while his fingers pranced over the keys, and glanced up at me once during the song, and grinned at my amazed face. After another moment, he ended the 'song' and looked up at me. I smiled sweetly at him.

"You really are good, Tamaki. That sounded beautiful!" I complimented. By now all the other Host Club members had gathered around the piano to watch Tamaki play.

"Thank you, Lizzie. You were very good yourself," Tamaki said, standing from his seat. He gave me one last gentle smile before turning to the rest of the group. "Well, shall we begin?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's start this meeting then!" he said excitedly as he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a couch with him.

He sat down in the center of a couch and brought me down beside him. The others came and sat with us, but slower. Out of nowhere, Kyoya whipped out a black notebook and began writing in it.

"First," started Kyoya, "we need cosplay ideas. Any suggestions?" Kyoya looked up at all of us in turn. I looked at all of the boys, and one girl, Hosts. What would girls go crazy over seeing them in? I sat back in my seat and thought hard. I studied each of their facial features and figures. I came up with a few ideas, but immediately dismissed every single one. Silence filled the air. Then, it hit me. I had an idea.

"How about you dress up as detectives?" I asked, looking to each of them, and imagining them in detective clothing. "Have you tried that yet?" I asked once more. Tamaki put his hand to his chin, thinking.

"I do not believe we have tried that yet, Lizzie. It sounds like a great idea!" said Tamaki, as Kyoya started writing in his notebook.

"And, to add on to that, how about you have a little activitty for the guests to do, and they can win little prizes! You could plan a scavenger hunt, to get them involved!" I said, sitting forward, listing more and more ideas. Kyoya was writing frantically in his notebook.

"That's a great idea too, Lizzie!" said the twins in unison as they grinned at me.

"All of this is going to cost money." mumbled Kyoya. I snapped my fingers and sat up straighter.

"Picture books!" I exclaimed, "You can take several pictures of all of you in your detective outfits and sell them to your guests! Perfect way to make some money." I said, sitting back in my seat, satisfied with my answers. Kyoya was writing like a maniac now trying to get all of the information down.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Tamaki, jumping up from his seat and raising his finger in the air. "I love it! What do you all think?" he asked, pointing to the other club members. They all smiled and gave their agreement. "Lizzie?" Tamaki asked, sitting back down and turning to face me.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling softly.

"Where have you and all of these great ideas been all this time? And why haven't we thought of them before?" asked Tamaki jokingly. We all laughed, some more so than others.

"Well," started Tamaki, "either way, these are very exelent ideas, and I say we use them! Kyoya!" he said, pointing to him, who raised his head to look at him. "Go find some items to give to the guests as prizes, and some items for them to find!" Kyoya disappeared into a doorway leading who-knows-where. "Twins!" Tamaki said, now pointing to them.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Go find something for us to wear as detectives!"

"Okay." they said simply as they disappeared into the same doorway as Kyoya.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called next.

"Yes, senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"Go make some of that commoner's coffee!" ordered Tamaki.

"It's called instant coffee." mumbled Haruhi, sighing.

"Whatever! Just go make it, please!" said Tamaki. Haruhi sighed again and disappeard into a mini kitchen.

"What can I do?" asked Honey sweetly.

"Honey! You can. . . go eat some cake!" ordered Tamaki. Honey seemed a little saddedned that that was all he could do, but he and Mori went to a table and sat down, eating cake.

"Is there anything I can do, Tamaki?" I asked him sweelty.

"I want you to try some of this commoner's coffee! It's delicious!" said Tamaki, just as Haruhi was coming towards us with a few cups of instant coffee. "Haruhi! There you are! Hand Lizzie some of that, will you please?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi handed me a cup, and I took it. I put one hand on the handle, and the other on the cup. The heat of the coffee warmed my fingertips, making them tingle.

I stared down at the black liquid inside the cup. I glanced over at Tamaki, who was practically right in my face, waiting for me to try it. I sighed inwardly and brought the cup to my lips and took a sip. Warm, slightly bitter liquid covered my tongue, making my tastebuds tingle. It was actually pretty good.

"This is good, Haruhi. Thank you." I said politely as I shot her a sweet smile.

"At least _someone _has manners." mumbled Haruhi, setting the tray down on the table in front of me. I giggled slightly at her comment.

"Oh, come on now Haruhi, I'm not the only person here with manners." I said, trying to change her mind.

"You're the only person here with _real_ manners." said Haruhi, smirking lightly, earning another giggle from me.

"What about me?" asked Tamaki, giving a signature smile.

"I still hold my opinion. She's the only one here with real manners." said Haruhi, trying not to laugh. I nonchalantly took another sip of my coffee, trying not to laugh myself.

"How rude!" said Tamaki, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I only speak the truth." said Haruhi, rolling her eyes. Tamaki sat there, mouth agape, hurt by her words. In the next instant, he was sitting in a corner, staring at a wall silently.

"Haruhi," I started, "maybe you were a bit too harsh on him." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe." huffed Harui as she sat down on a couch opposite form mine, glaring at the floor. I sighed inwardly and made my way over to Tamaki. I got down on my knees beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki," I said, trying to get his attention. "Haruhi didn't mean what she said, she was just kidding around, okay? Please, don't be upset." I said as I moved my hand to his upper back and rubbing it slightly, trying to comfort him. Tamaki turned towards me, beaming.

"Awwww!" he shouted as he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. "You're soooooo sweet, Lizzie!" he said as he stood, still holding me, and lifting me off the ground and nuzzling my cheek with his. I yelped and held on to his upper arms, hoping he wouldn't drop me. By then all of the other club members had come into the room to see what all of the commotion was about, and saw Tamaki strangling me. The twins laughed their hearts out when they saw us, while Kyoya continiued to write in his notebook, Haruhi turned around and laughed a little, and Honey and Mori had stopped eating to see what was going on.

"Tamaki!" I said, trying to grab his attention. "Please put me down!" Tamaki froze, realized what he was doing, and quickly set me down.

"So sorry, Lizzie!" Tamaki apoligized profusley. "It's just that. . . you've been so nice to me, and. . . well. . ." he cupped the back of his neck with his hand and looked away. "you're kinda nice to hug." he mumbled as his face started to color red. I smiled sweetly at his comment.

"It's alright, Tamaki. There's no need to feel bad." I said in a comforting way.

"See? You're really nice to me. Even when I almost strangle you." he said, slumping his shoulders and staring at his shoes.

"Tamaki, you didn't almost strangle me! I'm fine, see?" I said, smiling sweetly as he looked up at me.

"Still," he said, putting on a seducing smile, his face back to it's normal color, "I can't believe I almost let such a beautiful maiden get injured because of my foolishness!" he said as he put a hand up to his forehead dramatically. I sighed inwardly and loked away. Honey giggled and came up to me, holding his pink rabbit.

"Usa-chan says 'hello'!" Honey said happily as he held him out to me. I knelt down to his size and smiled sweetly at his stuffed animal.

"Hello to you too, Usa-chan!" I said cheerfully. Honey held Usa-chan to his ear, and then beamed. He held him back out to me, and said,

"Usa-chan says that you're really pretty, Lizzie." he said in his cute little voice. I giggled slightly and beamed.

"You look stunning as well, Usa-chan." I said as I lowered myself down to sit on my legs, keeping my back straight. Honey beamed broadly at my comment to his bunny.

"Can Usa-chan and I have a hug, Lizzie?" he asked sweetly. I beamed as well, and held my arms out, open for a hug.

"Of course you can!" I said as Honey cheered and raced into my open arms, with Usa-chan.

"Tamaki's right! Your hugs are great!" Honey exclaimed as he snuggled further into my arms. I smiled at his comment, and held him slightly tighter.

"Thank you, Honey and Usa-chan! You give great hugs too!" I said as I let them go, and Honey beamed at me, and I beamed right back.

"Awww!" said the twins and Tamaki in unison. I looked up to see them clasping their hands together and holding them close to their heads. "So adorable!" I smiled shyly and stood up from the ground. Then Tamaki snapped his fingers, and I saw a lightbulb turn on above his head.

"I've got an idea!" announced Tamaki. Tamaki then proceded to pull me over to a couch and gently push me down, sitting. "Wait here." he said as he dragged the rest of the Host Club to a corner on the opposite side of the room. I caught little bits of their conersation.

"I think. . ." was all I could understand Tamaki saying.

"What?" said Haruhi, "Why couldn't I have just done that?!"

"We thought you were a guy." said the twins.

"Still. . ." said Haruhi, slumping her shoulders.

"What if she doesn't want to?" asked Kyoya, not looking up from his notebook.

"She doesn't have to," said Tamaki, "but I hope she wants to."

"That's not fair! I didn't want to either!" complained Haruhi.

"You owe us money." stated Kyoya, pushing his glasses up, letting them reflect the light momentarily, "She doesn't." she said with a slight smirk, making Haruhi sweat-drop. I then gave up trying to interpret what they were saying because now all of their words were just a jumbled mess. I sat there with my hands laced together in my lap, sitting up straight, politely waiting for the Host Club members to finish their conversation.

A few moments later, they came over to me. Tamaki sat down beside me, his expression triumphiant. He grinned at me then proceded to ask me a question.

"Lizzie?" he asked, and not waiting for my answer, then asked, "Would you like to become a Hostess, and join the Host Club?" he asked, hope filling his eyes. I looked around at all of the other club members, and they all had hope filling their eyes. Well, some more so than others.

I thought about it. '_I do need to join a club, and this was the first one I have happened to come across_' I thought. '_Besides, I'm already friends with everyone here, more or less. All I would have to do is dress up some days and flirt with a few people._' A girl in class today told me how the Host Club worked, so I knew practically everything I would probably be doing beforehand. '_And, this may prove to be a fun experience, with all of these different personalities._' I looked up from staring at the ground and smiled.

"I would love to join your club." I said happily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Lizzie's a Hostess now! YAY!**

**Wow! This chapter took a while to type up, and it's longer than usual, too.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Rember to read, review, favortie, and follow (And tell your friends!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	5. The Hostess's Talents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! **

**But I DO own Madeline (Lizzie) and Edward!**

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you all like it! (I decided to have a little fun with this chapter * smirk *)**

**Enjoy! :)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I would love to join your club." I said happily. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey all cheered, while Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori grinned. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to me and linked arms with me, lifting me from my seat on the couch.

"Now you can be our new toy!" said Hikaru cheerfully.

"Toy?" I shouted, surprised.

"Yea!" said Kaoru, "We can dress you up in cute dresses, since Haruhi won't let us." They then proceeded to lift me off the ground, arms still linked with mine, and walk towards a dressing curtian, despite mine and the others' protests.

"Wait!" I shouted, kicking my feet, trying desperatly to get away. "I never agreed to this! Put me down!" Hikaru and Kaoru just smirked devilishly and continiued on their way, with me in tow.

I tried to yank my arms from theirs, but they had an iron grip on me. I somehow managed to pry my hands from their grip and push up against their sides as hard as I could, but it still didn't work. Then, I got another idea. '_I may break a leg doing this, but I think it will be worth it._' I thought as I wrapped a leg around each of the twins tightly and pulled backwards, making them stumble and drop me, falling to the floor on their faces. I fell right after them, but managed to land on my feet. I stood crouched to the ground as I watched Hikaru and Kaoru become a jumbled mess in each others' limbs. I slowly stood up straight and smirked. They looked up at me in disbelif, making me laugh.

"Nice try!" I said as I decided to help them up. I walked over to them and held out my hands. Each took one hand after a moment and I pulled them up, with some difficulty. "Gosh," I said, panting dramaticaly. "you two are heavy!"

"Hey!" they said in unison as they crossed their arms, pouting.

"Well," said Hikaru, "maybe you were as heavy as an elephant!" he said angrilly, though I could see the smirks growing on their faces. I decided to play the arrogant rich girl.

"Oh, I know I'm not. I'm as light as a feather!" I said dramatically, jumping up high in the air, then, with a serious face, I said, "You two just need to join a gym." my comment made everyone burst out laughing, even Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, after a moment's hesitation. I sighed as I sobered up and walked back over to the rest of the Host Club.

"You said that you're hosting a ball tomorrow, right?" I asked, back to normal, and the Host Club nodded in agreement. "So, why aren't you preparing?"

"We have already prepared all we can," said Kyoya, jotting down information in his notebook, as usual. "Tomorrow we will make the final preparations."

"Oh." was all I said as I stared that the floor. "Well, you said you're going to introduce me there, right? Well, I just became a club member, how are you going to inform everyone so soon?" I asked, looking back up at Kyoya, expecting him to answer.

"We have our ways." Kyoya said as he looked up from his notebook and gave me an all-too-sweet smile, making me shudder mentally.

"And we have just the outfit for you!" announced the twins, raising a finger.

"Really?" I asked, turning to them. "Already?"

"Yea!" said Kaoru.

"But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see it!" said Hikaru, smirking with Kaoru.

"Alright." I answered simply as I shot them a smile, and turned back to the rest of the group.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked. Kyoya sighed.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm a curious girl." I said as I smiled devilishly, sounding slightly seducing. Kyoya moved his eyes up to look at me and raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly.

"Oh?" was all he said. I smiled a little_ too_ sweetly and cocked my head to the side slightly, like a little girl.

"Well," Tamaki started, and I teared my eyes away from the staring contest Kyoya and I were having. "let's train you, and see what you've got!" Tamaki said, smiling. "Practice on me!" he said as he skipped over towards a couch and sat down gracefully. "I'm waiting!" he said as he waved me over. I sighed inwardly and walked over towards him and sat down beside him.

Tamaki turned slightly in his seat to face me, and said, "Now, pretend I'm a guest." he said. "Do you know what to do?" he asked.

"Yes, someone explained to me today how the Host Club works." I said, looking away from his intense stare.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Then show me what you've got!" he said, placing his elbow on the back of the couch and resting his head in the palm of his hand. I turned in my seat to face him, after mustering up a bit of courge. I smiled sweetly at Tamaki.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked in a sweet voice. Tamaki smiled in aproval.

"I'm Tamaki." he replied simply.

"I'm Elizabeth, you can have the pleasure of caling me Lizzie!" I said, overdoing my sweet smile, just a touch.

"It's nice to meet you Lizzie." said Tamaki.

"It's always nice to meet a such a cutie, like yourself," I said, getting into character. Tamaki blushed slightly for a moment before procceding.

"You're really sweet, too." he said shyly.

"Aww, you're sweet too!" I said, inching a bit closer to him. "I love sweet guys!" I said, winking at him with a seducing smile, in my Hostess Character. Tamaki blushed more and more. "You're really cute when you blush like that," I said, inching even closer to him.

"R-really?" stuttered Tamaki, glowing redder by the second.

"Ohhh, you're shy, too!" I said, "There's no need for you to be shy." I reassured him, gently placing a hand on his knee. I gave a flash of a dazzling smile, and asked, "How about I tell you about myself?" I asked sweetly, earning a short nod from a still-red Tamaki.

"Well, I love to sing, play the piano, read," I noticed that Tamaki was starting to return to his natural color, and decided to have some more fun. "and I absolutly _love_ talking to you, Tamaki," I said, leaning in a little closer to him. "And," I said, taking note of his face getting redder again. "I love your hugs." I said in a very seducing voice. My face was practically inches from his now, and he was redder than a tomato. I hid my smirk with a cute smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, pretending to just take note of his unusual color. "Your face is rather red." I said, eyeing him with 'concern'.

"I-I'm fine." he stuttered, frozen in place.

"Are you sure?" I asked, standing from my seat to stand in front of him. I placed my hand carefully on his forehead, and it was rather warm, but it was only from him blushing, which I pretended not to realize. I noticed that Tamaki shuddered slightly from my touch, and grew even redder.

"Your forehead is warm." I said, moving my hand to his cheek; it was warm too. I decided to have even _more_ fun, although with this I would probably never hear the end of it from the rest of the Host Club. "My grandmother did this to me when I was young, to check my temperature." I said quetly as I bent down and leaned in. Tamaki was a shade of crimson I didn't even know existed. I gently placed a tender kiss on his forehead; this really was how my grandmother would check my temperature, so at least I wasn't lying. I saw Tamaki's eyes go wider than saucers, and he fell over onto the couch, barely breathing. I then heard Kaoru and Hikaru laughing like madmen. I looked over to see Hikaru holding on to his stomach with both hands.

"She's a natural!" he managed to choke out.

"No training needed!" said Kaoru, who was now leaning on Haruhi for support. Hikaru was now leaning on Haruhi, too. Haruhi was laughing too, but not nearly as much as the twins were. Honey was giggling, and Kyoya and Mori were grinning.

"You will make a fine Hostess." said Kyoya, snorting slightly from laughter. "And you have also proved to be. . . very entertaining for us." Kyoya picked his words carefully as he buried his nose in his notebook, whether to hide his amused face, or take note of the incident, I don't know. Mori 'hnn'ed with approval, and Honey said, "She'll make a great Hostess!" with a giggle. I smiled shyly at them and looked back over to Tamaki, who was slowly gaining his natural color back.

"Are you alright, Tamaki?"I asked gently, stepping over towards him. "I didn't mean to frighten you," I bent down next to the sofa he was sprawled out on and gently laid a hand on his arm. Tamaki twitched from the unexpected gesture and shot up, now sitting. His sudden actions made me reel back in suprise, and I was sitting on the ground, my back pressed against the table.

"I-I'm fine." he stuttered, standing and brushing off dust that wasn't there from his clothes. I sat up and moved my legs under me and started to stand up, my back still straight from years of practice, when I noticed a hand in front of me.

"I didn't mean to scare you either, princess," he started, back to his usual, flirtatious ways, "do you need some help?" he asked with a seductive smile that would give most girls nosebleeds. I decided to have just a little more fun.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I'm alright, Tamaki." I stood up _extra _gracefully from my spot on the floor, keeping my head level and back straight. I brushed off my skirt and glanced over at Tamaki, whose face colored ever-so-slightly. I smirked inwardly at yet another opportunity.

"Oh, dear!" I started, putting a mask of concern on my face. "Has your fever resurfaced, Tamaki?" I asked frightfully, gingerly taking a small step towards him. He blushed fervently and leaped back ten feet, flailing his arms in front of him.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" he said, rather loud, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he insisted. I giggled a little and turned towards the rest of the group.

"Are you sure you don't need any more cosplay ideas? Because I've sure got some!" I said, trying to hide the smirk that was threatining to bloom on my face. Kyoya smirked lightly, still scribbling in his mysterious black notebook.

"No, I think we have p_lenty_." he said deviously, his smirk growing in size. I giggled cutely at his reaction and turned towards the rest of the Host Club, my back to the still-blushing Tamaki.

"So, Tamaki," started Honey, "what's her type?" he asked sweetly, sitting atop Mori's shoulders.

"My type?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes! Your type!" announced Tamaki, his color back to normal. I turned around to face him, and he lifted a finger in my direction and said, "Lizzie, you are the Angelic type!" I now realized, in this club, all of the members had special 'types'. Like I remember one girl saying Tamaki was the Princely type, Kyoya the Cool type, Mori the Strong and Silent type, and so on.

"That's a great idea!" agreed the twins. Everyone gave their nod of agreement for my 'type'. '_So, it's decided. I'm the Angelic type. No backing out now._'

"So, what do we do now?" I asked

"Nothing!" said the twins, making gestures with their hands in unison. "Now, since everything is taken care of," said Hikaru, "We can just have fun, now!" finished Kaoru.

"Fun?" I questioned, backing up slightly when I noticed the twins coming towards me with huge, devious grins on their faces.

"But, of course!" said Kaoru, placing his hands on his hips.

"Now," started Hikaru, mocking Kaoru with their backs against each others, "it's time to dress you up." he stated, his smirk growing.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" I asked slyly, smirking. "I don't want to have to hurt you again. I simply _refuse _to be your play toy." I said, putting a look of pure evil on my face. I wasn't normally an evil girl, only when circumstances called for it did I ever show my dark side; now was one of those times. The twins stopped, remembering how they fell flat on their faces earlier, but their smirks quickly replaced their looks of concern.

"Oh, we're more prepared now, Lizzie." said Kaoru, standing up straight to his full height.

"Much more prepared." said Hikaru. In the next instant, they pounced towards me, but I was quicker, and ducked low to the ground, and they were sent flying over me. My parents hand insisted I take a few self-defense lessons, and now, I'm glad they did. The two brothers landed right on top of Tamaki, who started yelling at them in rage. "Hey!" yelled Hikaru over his shoulder at me.

"No fair!" yelled Kaoru.

"All's fair in love and war, my friends." I said, standing back up straight and turning to face them. They furrowed their brows and untangled themselves from a still-enraged Tamaki, and got ready to pounce once more. I was slightly shocked at how far these two would go just to dress me up. They came running towards me, and I leaped gracefully over the coffee table beside me and landed on the other side. They ran right past, not even realizing I was no longer there. I sat down on the sofa and made myself comfortable. Hikaru and Kaoru looked around in confusion for a moment before spotting me on the sofa, smirking at them.

"How in the hell did that happen?" muttered Hikaru. I giggled slyly in response.

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted to them playfully, waving an arm at them. Kaoru smirked. "Challenge accepted." he said simply, as he ran towards me one way, and Hikaru came running the other. I was about to be cornered.

I leapt up from my spot on the sofa and threw myself forward into a front-flip. My hands met the table, and I propelled myself over the sofa that Tamaki was sprawed out on only moments ago. I had always been very flexible, so flips and cartwheels were never that hard for me. I landed gracefully on my feet behind the sofa, and turned around to see the shocked faces of the whole Host Club.

"Are you some sort of ninja or something?" asked Haruhi, her large brown eyes wide with wonder.

"No," I said, straightening my back so I reached my full height. "I'm simply one hell of a Hostess." **(Black Butler reference! Haha, I just had to put that.)** I said as I threw my arms on the back of the sofa and leaned into it casually, smirking seductively yet deviously. Everyone, except for Haruhi, blushed to one extent or another.

I giggled and stood straight again, something glimmering outside of one of the windows had caught my eye. I peered out the window to see a sleek, black limo pulling to the gates of the school, and, even from the great distiance, I spotted a man with dark hair in the drivers seat. I recognized him instantly; it was Edward coming to pick me up from school. But one thing was wrong with that; Edward said he was going to wait until four-thirty to get me from school, because he said for me to try to join a club today, and he had things to do. Even though I didn't know the time, I knew it couldn't be that time yet! Something must be wrong.

"Oh, well, look at that! I'm afaraid it's time for me to go now!" I said, rushing over to the sofa that my purse was resting on. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" I said, making my way towards the door, quickly.

"Have a nice evening!" I said, throwing open one of the doors and rushing out of it, not waiting for an answer. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs to the school gates. Edward was standing by the limo,looking tense. One hand was plastered to his side, the other on his hip where his gun was. His head was turned the other way, staring off into the distance. He looked anxious about something.

"Edward!" I called out once I was close enough. Edward snapped his head in my direction and his body relaxed slightly. I skidded to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Is something wrong? You're early!" I asked, a look of pure concern making my face.

"My lady, we have quite a few things to discuss when we arrive back at the manion." he stated simply, locking his eyes with mine. I felt the color drain from my face, and I cold feel my body trembling slighty. '_Are my parents okay?!_' my mind screamed. My mind raced at all of the possibilities that could be making Edward seem so unlike himself. As if reading my thughts, he then said, "Don't worry, Miss Elizabeth. They are fine. But for how long, I do not know." this only relieved my mind slightly. He then proceeded to step forward and gently grasp my arm. "If it is convenient for you, I would very much like to get back to the masion now, my lady." he asked in a low voice. Something must definetly be wrong. He rarely askes anything of me!

"Of course." I said simply, letting him guide me to the open door of the limo. I quickly stepped inside, and he shut the door after me. Edward raced over to his seat and got in faster than lightning. We then sped off down the street, to the place I am caling home, temporarilly. '_Please, let everything be okay. . ._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Tamaki's POV**

Lizzie went running out of the double doors, and I heard her footfalls echo througout the hallway. The door slowly closed after a few seconds, leaving me staring at the doorway she just rushed through. Her long, lucious light brown hair flying behind her as she was gracefully running. . . I shook my head lightly to rid myself of these thoughts. Why was I thinking like that? Before I could think about it anymore, I heard Kyoya typing furiously on his laptop, the sound bringing me back to reality.

"What are you doing, Kyoya?" asked the twins together, like always. They did almost everything together.

"Probably stalking Lizzie." answered Haruhi, sounding slightly annoyed. Kyoya sighed.

"I prefer the term, extensive research." said Kyoya, sounding very annoyed. He pushed his glasses up, momentarily reflecting the light. I've always thought it was amazing how he could do that, even when there's no light in the room at all. '_Maybe it's magic,_' I thought. '_Or, maybe he's a magician!_' Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows slightly as his typing ceased. "She said her name was Elizabeth Swansea, correct?"

"Yes." I answered simply, feeling slightly puzzled. It wasn't like Kyoya to ask questions like that, he usually has a knack for remembering names.

"Well, according to my research, a sixteen-year-old girl that looks anything like her doesn't exist." he asnwered, his voice starting to trail off.

"What?!" I shouted, enraged. If this was a joke, it wasn't a very good one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**So, did you guys enjoy that little snippet of Tamaki's POV? And, Kyoya can't find Lizzie on his stalker app! Hahaha, he must be very confused right now. Well, I'll let you use your imagination to determine that. **

**And oooooh! Lizzie had a lot of fun messing with Tamaki, didn't she! And, she's got them moves!Oh, and that Black Butler reference! Haha, couldn't stop myself from adding that. **

**Speaking of Black Buter, or Kuroshitsuji, I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction for that too! I got the sudden idea while my laptop was taken away, so I couldn't type it up or anything. But, I'm gonna try to start it today. And, just so you know, I'm going to be taking my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction a little more seriously than this one, so be ready!**

**Anyways, SOOOO SORRY for not updating in like, forever! UGH! My mom took my laptop AND phone away because of my grades, so I had no way to update. I'm working super hard in school now, but my grades aren't necessarily fixed yet, though. "Then why is this fanfiction updated?" you may ask. Well, I fell down the stairs in school, and I have a possible fracure in my leg where it meets the growth plate of the ankle. And, to keep me entertained, I got my laptop back, until I can go back to school, which may be sometime next week, but I don't know yet. So, anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Remember to read, review, favorite, and follow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	6. A Serious problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**But I DO own Madeline (Lizzie) and Edward! **

**Before you read the chapter, I just wanted to thank Talyn Dains and 6Angel-Wings6 for rewiewing! (Sorry my thank-you is kind of late!) **

**Also, thanks to all of my followers and favoriters!**

**Here's the sixth chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is the matter, Edward?" I asked, my voice full of worry and concern. I sat down in a chair in my large library and Edward took the seat next to mine.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said, sounding very uneasy. "The attackers have somehow found out that we are in Japan." he said, averting his eyes from mine. I felt myself pale.

'_How in the hell could they have possibly found out so soon?_' I thought to myself. '_We haven't even been here that long!_'

"And you do not know in the slightest how?" I asked him.

"No earthly idea." he replied, looking as worried as I felt.

"But, how do you know that they know we're here?" I asked him. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to me. It had no address or return address, and it had my family's coat of arms imprinted on the front on a red wax seal, already broken. I opened the letter and found a note inside. It read:

_Mr. Bradford: _

_If you are reading this, that means that all has gone well so far. The man that gave you this letter is Mr. Alexander Wilard, and he is to help you with your current mission, considering things have gotten worse here. _

_Somehow or another, the assassins have found out what country you are in. We could only manage to send you one other person to help out, to keep others from getting suspicious. Please, both of you work hard to keep her safe. Your jobs are going to be a bit more difficult from here on out, and I apologize for that. I trust both of you with my family's lives, and I expect you to protect her well. _

_Godspeed,_

_King John III _

I stared in shock at the letter written by my father's hand. '_So, they really do know we're in Japan. But who's this Alexander fellow?_' I looked up at Edward, who was already looking at me, worry written all over his face.

"Who is this 'Alexander Wilard' my father spoke of?" I asked him.

"He's new to the team, and very good at his job, by what I've heard about him." he asnwered, crossing his legs and placing his head in his hand.

"When do I get to meet him? And where is he?" I asked.

"He's out getting. . . supplies. You'll get to meet him when he gets back, which should be shortly." he answered, choosing his words carefully. By 'supplies' I guessed he meant stuff such as bullets and guns.

"Alright then." I said, my voice sounding far-off. I stroked the writing on the letter gently with my fingertips. The writing that my father wrote, most likely with his favortite pen. It's all I have of my parents as of right now; they're all the way in Europe, and I'm here in Japan. I miss them so much.

Out of nowhere, the door to the library opens, and a young man walks in, carrying a two bags. He has blonde-brown hair that runs from the nape of his neck, slowly sloping upwards, to his ears and eyes, unevenly cut bangs hanging in his eyes. He has heather gray eyes, pale skin, and is thin and slender. He has on a black suit jacket, black trousers, and shiny black shoes like Edward, but he has a gray vest and tie, matching well with his eye color. He sets the bags down on the floor and smiles sweetly at me. He bows before me smartly and speaks.

"Alexander Wilard, at you service, miss." he says in a rich tenor voice. "Feel free to call me Alex" he said as he stood traight again. "It's an honor to meet you." I put down the letter on the small table beside me and smiled sweetly back at him. He was about four inches shorter than Edward, but still tall. He looked to be around twenty-two or twenty-three. And, judging by his accent, he isn't from my country, but from America.

"Hello, Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I look forward to spending some time with you." I said sweetly. He returned my smile and turned to Edward.

"Ready to see what I got?" he asked him. Edward nodded, and he picked the bags up and set them on a nearby table. First, he pulled out a switchblade knife and a small strap with an oblong leather pouch attached to it. He stepped over to me and held it out for me.

"This is for you." he said as I took it and examined it. The handle was long and black, and I saw a round silver button of the top of it, which I assumed was to make the blade pop out. "You can strap it to your leg and put the blade inside the little pouch." he said, gesturing to it.

"Alright. I suppose this is to protect myself in case the need presents itself?" I asked him, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Yes, miss." he said, and held out his hand. "May I see the blade?" he asked politely. I handed it to him and he stood beside the chair I was sitting in.

"If you press this button here," he said, pressing his finger on it. A long, silver blade slid out quickly from the left side of the blade. By the way it was shaped, it looked like a modern dagger. "that happens." he said. "Just be sure not to put your hand on the left side while pressing the button or you'll cut yourself." he said, closing it and handing it back to me.

"Alright, thank you." I said, smiling up at him sweetly. He returned my smile and said "You're welcome, miss." he then stepped back over towards the bags and pulled out a handheld gun and a holdster.

"For you." he said, handing Edward the items in his hands. Edward grinned and took them from his hands, examining the gun in particular.

Edward has always been fond of guns, and he's the best of the best gun shooters in my country. He can shoot a bullseye dead in the center from five hundred paces away, at least. And, he ccan shoot almost any type of gun you gave him. He really is talented with guns.

"Thank you, I've been needing another good gun." he said.

"Not a problem." Alex said, moving back to the bags he brought in with him. He pulled out another gun, similar to Edward's and said, "This one's mine."

"What's in the other bag?" asked Edward.

"A _lot_ of bullets." said Alex, dragging out the word 'lot' for emphasis. He then turned back to me and asked, "You're going by Elizabeth Swansea, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Alright then, Miss Elizabeth." he said with a slight grin, which I returned. "I'm going by Alex Preston, by the way." he said. He set down the gun and turned back to me. "There's a few things we're going to have to tell you about." he said, with a serious expression.

"Alright." I said, shifting in my seat. "Have a seat and tell me, then." I said.

"Thank you." he said as he took a seat next to Edward, but the chair was positioned to where he could see the both of us easily.

"There are a few extra precautions we are going to have to take." started Edward, looking as serious as ever. "One thing, as you already know, is that you will be carrying around a weapon with you at all times, so you can better defend yourself until we can come to help you." he said. I nodded my head slowly to tell him to continue.

"Another thing is," started Alex. "I will be posing as a student most days, and I will be watching over you, from a distance or from by your side. Edward and I have already discussed this with the chairman, and he will allow it." '_He looks young enough, I think he could pull it off._' I thought.

"How did you explain our situation?" I asked.

"We simply said that there are some people out there that wish to hurt you, and we want to better keep you safe by one of us pretending to be a student. Lucky for us, he understood and didn't ask us why." answered Edward. I nodded my head, satisfied with his answer. The situation was very true.

"So I'll be wandering around the lunch room, or maybe around the halls, whichever." Alex said. I nodded my head in approval. For a few minutes more, we contunued to discuss saftey precautions we wold have to take in order to keep me safe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter six! And, we got another bodyguard/butler for Lizzie! And, in the next chapter, I'm going to be adding yet another character. He's going to be playing a smaller role at first, but his role is going to get more important as the story goes on. **

**I went to the doctor on Friday, and it turns out my leg bone is off of the ankle by an 8****th**** of an inch, and I also have an 'unusual fracture'. So, I can't go to school until further notice, which could be at least three weeks, or more. But, I still gotta keep up in school and do work, so I can't update every day like I want to. :( But, on the bright side, I get to keep my laptop a little longer so I can update! Yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remeber to read, review, favorite, and follow!  
And, go check out my new fanfiction on Kuroshitsuji!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	7. The Welcoming Ball

**Chapter seven! Finally! **

**Thanks for all of your support for me all throughout this story!**

**Thanks to Talyn Dains and 6Angel-Wings6 for reviewing! (again!)**

**Talyn: You're welcome, it's not a problem!**

**6Angel-Wings6: Thanks for your support and kindness! It means a lot!**

**Also, thanks to all of the followers and favoriters of this story! You guys/girls are awesome! **

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Kyoya's POV**

It was very strange. I had researched her, but I couldn't find her. No matter what I typed, I never saw her face pop up on my screen, just a bunch of other people, either way too young or too young to be the Elizabeth Swansea that just joined the Host Club. Tamaki was raging about how crazy it was and how I must have made a mistake. I ignored him, a skill that I had learned to perfect, and decided to try a different way of finidng her.

I researched girls with her desription, and I got several pictures, mainly of one girl. Upon further inspection, I saw that the girl was Elizabeth, but at the same time she wasn't.

The Elizabeth I know was a transfer from Eurpoe, because her parents wanted her to learn how to live on her own for a while. The Elizabeth I found had the birth name "Madeline Darlington", and she wasn't a simple rich girl. She was much more. She wasn't dressed in simple rich girl clothes. She was wearing much better than that. My eyes widened slightly from suprise, but I immediately gained my normal composure back and researched "Madeline Darlington".

What I found was amazing. She's a princess and next in line for the throne in her country. Her home country is currently in a terrible war, and my best guess was that her parents, King John III and Queen Annabell, sent her to Japan in an effort to protect her. How very interesting.

"Well? Did you find her yet, Kyoya?" I heard Tamaki ask, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shut my laptop quickly and turned to face him.

"Yes. I just simply spelled her name wrong. Nothing to be concerned about." I lied. If someone as important as her was in Japan under an assumed name, it must be for a reason. I didn't want to put her life in danger because I found out who she really is.

"What?" Tamaki screamed. "Why did you get me worried for nothing?" he screamed in my face. I simply pushed my glasses up; my warning to Tamaki that he's skating on thin ice right now. I wasn't in the mood, and my brain had a lot to process right now. Tamaki froze and backed away, getting the message.

"Next time, I just won't tell you. How's that?" I asked.

"No, it's alright." Tamaki said timidly as he hid behind Haruhi, who sighed in annoyance. I glared at him for a moment before picking up my laptop and moving to a table on the far side of the room.

"Now, if you will excuse me," I said as I walked away. "I have quite a bit of research to conduct."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Lizzie's POV**

It was the day of the ball, and sure enough, everyone was talking about the 'suprise guest' that was going to be there today. No one knew it was me, although. Now I was even more weirded out by Kyoya, he said they 'have their ways'. And, sure enough, they do.

I put my hand on the golden doorknob and sighed '_Here goes nothing. . ._' I said to myself as I turned the doorknob and entered the bright room. This time, all of the other Host Club members were there, including Hikaru and Kaoru, who were standing together staring at me, obviously holding something behind their backs. I sighed, put my purse down on a sofa, and cautiously walked over towards them.

"I know what you're holding behind you is for me," I started, then holding out my hand. "so give it to me." their eyes widened slightly, then they grinned and started pushing me over to a dressing curtian.

"Go try your dress on!" they said as they pushed me.

"Alright, just stop pushing me!" I yelled, and thankfully, they listened. I walked to the curtian, with Hikaru and Kaoru right behind me. I turned just before reaching the curtian. "Give it to me so I can try it on."

"No," said Hikaru, smirking.

"Let us help you!" they said together, as one grabbed me around the waist and the other held open the curtian. I heard Tamaki shout protests very loudly from the other side of the room. Once the curtian closed, Kaoru placed a dress, I assumed the dress they wanted me to try on, on a cushioned bench while Hikaru kept a firm hold on me.

"Let me go!" I shouted. They only smirked wider. '_These perverts!_' my mind screamed.

The second Hikaru let me go, I whirled around and punched him square in the jaw, making him reel backwards and yell, "Ouch!" I saw Kaoru come running up to me from behind, so I spun around on my heel and gave him a good kick to the side. He yelled in pain, like his brother did, and stumbled to the curtian with Hikaru, deciding not to try any further, smartly. They rubbed their injured persons and opened the curtian, defeated. I smirked in triumph when I heard the gasps of the Host Club.

"If you were smart," I started to say, from behind the curtian. "you wouldn't have tried that, you perverts." I heard a few chuckles from the Host Club, and decided it was safe to try on the dress.

I walked over to where my dress was, and picked it up, examining it. It was pastel blue, silk, and reached all the way to the floor. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline. It had a zipper and silk bow on the back of it, all the same color as the dress. It was a very simple dress, but it was still beautiful. I noticed that under the dress laid elbow-length white silk gloves and white, simple heels. I supposed they wanted me to wear those, too then.

I undressed from my school uniform and slipped the dress on my body. It fit like a glove. It hugged the bend in my waist and my hips, then slowly flared outwards. I moved the strap of my switchblade pocket down to just below my knee, and made sure it was secure in place and hidden beneath my dress. I fixed my neckline to where it was showing just enough skin, and slipped the smooth, soft gloves onto my hands, pulling them up as far as they would go. I had kept my stockings on my feet, so the white material went well with she cloud-colored shoes.

I peered at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I was dressed like I was back at home; like a princess. My crown-shaped brithmark was barely covered by the neckline. It was like my identification paper; if I wanted to prove my true identity, I showed the person my birthmark, everyone who knew me knew I had it. I smoothed down my skirt and hair, took one last look in the mirror, and pulled the curtian back.

Everyone turned to see me when they heard the curtian being drawn. The twins smiled in triumph, Haruhi smiled smally, Mori grinned slightly, Honey beamed, Tamaki blushed, and Kyoya kept a straight face. He studied me for a moment, then turned back to his computer.

"We knew that dress would look good on you." said the twins.

"Speaking of such," I said, holding out my skirts, "how did you know my size?" I asked them, clearly confused and weirded out.

"We have our ways." answered Hikaru, and his answer made me shudder slightly.

"Stalking perverts." I mumbled. Apparently, it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, we're not the stalkers," said Kaoru.

"Kyoya is the stalker here." finished Hikaru, and they gestured towards Kyoya, who was typing on his laptop, a look of annoyment apparent on his face, as well as a pulsing vein in his temple.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," said Kyoya angrilly, looking up at the twins. "I prefer the term, _exstensive research_." he said through clenched teeth, making nearly everyone in the room shudder.

"Whatever." said Hikaru.

"But," said Kaoru, "we will admit it: we're perverts." he said, and they both grinned. I shuddered and clenched a gloved fist.

"I'd like to see you try." I said, my eye twitching slightly from annoyance.

"They've already tried," said Tamaki, his face no longer painted red. "and they failed. Miserably!"

"You got that right." I said, grinning along with the Host Club, save for Hikaru and Kaoru, who rubbed the injured parts of their bodies.

"Can I take this dress off now?" I asked the twins.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because I want to put my uniform back on." I replied.

"Why?" they asked again.

"Because I don't want this dress to get ruined." I said, starting to lose my patience.

"Why?" they asked, yet again.

"Because, it's for the ball, isn't it? I don't want it to get ruined." I repeated.

"Why?" they still asked. I had officially lost my patience.

"Because," I said, sounding much too calm and stepping closer to them, "I can't kill you in this dress!" I said, practically screaming at them. Hikaru and Kaoru grew looks of pure terror on their faces and the jumped behind the nearest sofa. Haruhi laughed at what I had said, but since she didn't get on my nerves, I let her laugh.

"You can go ahead." said Hikaru, waving a dismissive hand and smiling nervously.

"Just please don't kill us!" said Kaoru. I stared them down to the size of a crumb, and spun on my heel and, somehow gracefully, walked back to the dressing room.

"She told you guys!" I heard Haruhi say, amused. I heard a few laughs from the Host Club, and heard the twins say, "Hey, not funny!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was almost time for the ball. I was in my dress, and the twins had done my hair and makeup for me. Nothing too intense, just a little fountation and light-colored lip gloss. My hair was up in a bun, with two wavy locks framing my face on either side.

I was now at the top of the stairs in the ballroom behind a huge red curtian, and Kyoya had told me what to do. "Stand behind this curtian, and when we give the cue and pull the curtians open, step out and look pretty." were his exact words. _Very _encouraging. The rest of the Host Club were taking their positions on the stairs, Hikaru and Kaoru by the curtians, ready to pull them open for me.

"Hello, and welcome everyone!" I heard Tamaki announce. The ball was starting. "First, I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight to support the Host Club! We greatly appreciate it!" this earned a small round of applause for Tamaki. After the clapping had ceased, he started again.

"Tonight is going to be a very special night, for two reasons. One: each of you will have the chance to dance with one of the Host Club members. Two: we are going to be introdicing you to someone very special tonight." this earned another round of applause. "Tonight, we are here to introduce another member of the Host Club! She's a Hostess, and here she is!"

The curtians pulled back, and I was blinded by light. I stepped out and smiled broadly, earning many cheers and squeals from the large audience. I noticed that one-third of the crowd were boys. "This," said Tamaki, gesturing to me, "is Swansea Elizabeth!" Tamaki announced, and I earned loud cheers and applause from the crowd. I smiled sweetly and waved a gloved hand, getting even more cheers.

"Let the ball begin!" the whole Host Club announced.

We made our way down the grand staircase, and I was flocked with several boys asking for a dance. I took a random hand in the crowd, and I was gently tugged to the dance floor. I lookd up at the boy whose hand I grabbed, and he was tall, had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black tuxedo. I had to admit, he was quite handsome. He smiled gently down at me, and I smiled back. We got into dance position, and we started to dance to a waltz when the orchestra started to play.

"Hello," I said. "what's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm Ayumu, it's very nice to meet you, Elizabeth." he greeted kindly.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Ayumu. And please, call me Lizzie!" I said cheerfully as we spun around the dance floor. We continued to dance until the song ended, exchanging small talk and getting to know one another.

"It was great talking and dancing with you." said Ayumu when the song ended.

"It was fun with you as well." I said before dipping into a low curtsy. I glanced up and a look of pure shock was written all over Ayumu's face. I giggled and stood striaght again. He shook his head lightly, blushed, and bowed low for me. I gave a dazzling smile before bidding him goodbye and dancing with someone else.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I had danced with nearly every boy at the ball, and I was starting to get worn out from all of the dancing. So, I walked off of the dance floor and stood on the side, near the wall and watched everyone else dance. My mind floated back to what Edward told me yesterday, and who I met. '_So, they realy do know where I am. I can never let my guard down._' I thought, and I carefully studied everyone in my view. After a moment, my mind wandered off again, and I was brought back to reality by a tenor voice calling my name.

"Hey, Elizabeth." it said. I looked up and was met by gray eyes and blonde-brown hair.

"Alex?" I said, stepping back in suprise. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair was glistening from the chandiler light slightly, probably shower water.

"Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face. "And now I know what you've been doing in this club, you sly fox." he teased, chuckling. I felt my face heat up slightly with embarrasment.

"Look, I was already friends with everyone in the club by the time I found out they were a club!" I argued. "And, I needed to join a club. So, I figured, '_Why not?_'" this only made him laugh harder.

Once his laughter had finally subsided, he asked, "Why is there a girl dressed like a guy?" he asked, eyeing Haruhi. So he noticed, too.

"I'm really not sure myself, but I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be a secret. She told me not to tell anyone." I answered, folloing his eyes and watching Haruhi dance with a girl wearing entirely too much makeup for one face.

"You noticed too? How very perspective of you." he commented, smirking at me.

"I'm not just a lazy. . ." I stopped myself. I almost said '_princess_'. "_girl_ who lets her servants do everyhing for her day in and day out." I said defiantly. His smirk only grew wider at my comment.

He was about to reply, but then the music stopped and the song ended. The crowd broke out in a polite applause for the music, played by the small orchestra in the corner of the room. The next song was about to start.

"Shall we dance?" asked Alex as he held out a hand towards me.

"Dance?" I questioned, eyeing him and his outstretched hand.

"It may look suspicious if we didn't." he said, his face serious. But a look of child-like happiness replaced that seriousness as he asked, "Please?" raising his voice a few octaves, making him sound like a child instead of a grown man. I sighed inwardly and hesitantly took his hand. He smiled in triumph and led me to the dance floor.

We got into dance position and the music started. It was a waltz, much faster than the previous waltzes, which were much slower. We stepped in unison and began twirling around the dance floor together. Alex was, to my suprise, a fine dancer.

"I didn't know you could dance." I said as he spun me out, my skirts flaring out beautifully around my legs.

"Of course," he said, almost breathlessly, bringing me back into dance position. "what kind of rich kid _can't _dance?" he asked, grinning slightly. I held back a giggle but couldn't hold back a smile at his childish reply.

We continued to dance for a few more moments, and that's when we noticed the crowd spreading out to form a large circle of space, with Alex and me in the center of it.

"Everyone's staring at us." I said in a low tone, looking around at all of the eyes on us.

"Just ignore them." he whispered, his eyes still locked on me. "Maybe they'll go away." I giggled at his respone to my comment.

"I doubt that!" I said as he spun me out once more, making the crowd 'ooh' and 'aah'. The song, as if sensing my discomfort with everyone's staring eyes, continued on, seeming to never stop. "Is this song ever going to end?" I asked, now noticing that everyone, even the Host Club members, had ceased their dancing to watch us. I felt my face heat ever-so-slightly from the attention, and I tried to keep my natural color.

"It better end soon, or I'm going to end it early." said Alex, looking out of the corner of his eye at the musicians, and I giggled lightly.

To our relief, the song started to end. I wrapped an arm around his neck, the other above my head, and arched my back, sinking towards the ground. He held on to me with one hand as I dipped backwards, and the instruments hit their last notes, ending the very long song. The crowd errupted into cheers and applause, and I stood straight again, with Alex's help. I looked around and gave a flash of a beautiful smile, making the cheers grow louder.

I heard several comments such as, "They dance so wonderfully!", "They look so cute together!", "I wish that dance never ended!". I shuddered mentally at some of these comments. Alex was at least six or seven years older than me, a little _too _old for my tastes.

"You got popular very fast." Alex mumbled to me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"What can I say?" I asked. "Everyone loves me." I joked, and Alex and I laughed.

The crowd started to fill in the bare space on the dance fllor, preparing for the next dance. So, Alex and I walked back towards the wall where we were earlier, only to be greeted by the Host Club.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Tamaki, who rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer! You looked so beautiful on the dance floor!" he said, a little too loud, in a high-pitched voice. He began nuzzling my cheek with his, and I was at a total loss. '_Well, at least I can breathe this time. That's good._' I thought.

"Tamaki-" I started to say, only to be cut off by Hikaru.

"Tamaki's right!" he said in the same high voice as Tamaki.

"You are such a graceful dancer!" finished Kaoru, and they began dancing with each other sloppily, trying to mock Alex and me.

"That was a really pretty dance, Lizzie!" exclaimed Honey, jumping up and down a little from excitement.

"Tamaki?" I asked. He replied with a 'hmm?' "Can you please put me down?" I asked. He had gotten so caught up in hugging me, that he had accidentally lifted me off of the floor while nuzzling my cheek. He immediately set me down and apoligized.

"Sorry. Force of habit." he said, coloring slightly and scratching the back of his head. I giggled lightly and told him, for the millionth time, that it was alright.

I looked over at Alex, and his eyebrows were raised ever so slightly. I smiled gently at him to let him know it was alright. I didn't want him beating up the Host Club for no good reason. Alex looked over to the side for a moment then turned back to me.

"Well, I'm going to get going now. It was nice dancing with you, Elizabeth. Goodbye!" Alex said to me before walking away.

"Goodbye!" I said as I returned the small wave he offered me before he turned and walked away.

I turned back to face the Host Club, only to be met with Hikaru and Kaoru right in my face. I yelped and jumped back a little from suprise. They wore devilish smirks on their faces, for what reason, I did not know.

"So, Lizzie?" Kaoru asked.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Do you like him?" Hikaru asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I shouted. "Never!" I felt my face redden slightly at the very thought.

"Then why are you blushing?" they asked in unison, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively.

"He's just a friend! I would never think of him that way!" I said, gently pushing them away from me.

They smirked at my response and walked over to Tamaki and started whispering in his ears. I saw him redden slightly, but before I could think any more of it, Honey came up to me and gently tugged on my skirt.

"Lizzie?" he asked, his voice sounding extra-sweet, for an unknown reason to me.

"Yes?" I replied, looking down at him.

"Can I have another hug?" he asked, his eyes and voice filled with hope. I beamed and got on my knees to his height.

"Of course you can, Honey!" I said as I opened my arms wide. He beamed and giggled proudly before running into my open arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I held him tenderly, swaying from side-to-side a little.

"How dare you!" I heard Tamaki scream. I looked up to see him, face red, and clearly angry at the twins about something. Altough, they didn't seem offended at all. In fact, they seemed _amused _at Tamaki's reaction to whatever they did. I shurgged mentally and held Honey for a moment more before letting him go and standing back up.

I was turning around to watch a few dancers, but I was met with a male's chest, wearing a black suit jacket. I looked up and met the cold eyes of Kyoya. He was looking down at me, and he looked a bit troubled.

"Is there something I can do for you, Kyoya?" I asked.

"May I speak with you, please? In private?" he asked. '_What could he possibly want to talk about?_' I thought.

"Of course." I answered. He gently grasped my arm and led me through the crowd and up to a balcony over-looking the courtyard. He shut the glass door firmly behind him and turned to face me.

"I want to talk to you about something." he said. I leaned back against the balcony railing slightly and said, "Alright." He took a deep breath and began.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Cliffhanger! Haha, don't you just love those? Sorry! If I let it go on any longer, it would have been too long for one chapter. So, I cut it off here. **

**Kyoya's found out about Lizzie's little secret! What's gonna happen next, you ask? Well, I don't know for sure myself. . . * scratches back of head and looks away * Haha, funny story there. . . **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Go check out y fanfiction on Kuroshitsuji!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	8. A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! **

**But I Do own Madeline (Lizzie), Edward, Alex, Emi, and Ayumu. **

**Chapter eight! I know that some of you guys have been really anxious for this chapter, considering I left you all with a cliffhanger on the last chapter. . . * giggles evilly ***

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Don't you just loooooove cliffhangers?**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Miss Elizabeth?" asked Kyoya. He continued without waiting for me to answer. "You're not who you say you are, are you?" he asks me. I can feel my face pale immensely.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"I know you're not Elizabeth Swansea like you claim you are." he said, his composure solemn.

"Then who am I?" I ask him smartly.

Kyoya leans forward and whispers in my ear, "Madeline Darlington." my face pales even more, although I didn't know it was possible. I can feel my legs shaking, and they're aboout to give out on me from nervousness.

"How?" I try to ask, but my voice comes out barely above a whisper.

"I did my research." he stated, pushing his glasses up, which momentarily reflected the moon's light. _Creepy_.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked, standing straight from leaning on the balconly railing.

"No, once I read about what was happening in your country, I thought it best to keep it to myself." he said.

"Thank you." I whisper, averting my eyes from his and looking behind him through the glass and into the ballroom.

"So, why are you here?" he asked. I looked back up to meet his gaze, and I quietly tell him the whole story, thankful to get it out of my chest and be albe to express my worry to someone.

I tell him about the assassians that broke in one night, almost taking my life. I tell him about how another night they almost succeded in kidnapping me. I tell him about fleeing in the dead of night with Edward to Japan, leaving my parents behind. I tell him about seeing a fire raging in a nearby village as I was leaving, and the horrible screams I heard. I tell him everything. And, while I'm at it, I tell him the boy I was dancing with was the man that came to Japan to help keep me safe. By the time I finish, I'm nearly crying and Kyoya's eyebrows are furrowed downwards slightly.

"That's horrible." he says quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"Please, don't tell anyone about who I really am, especially the rest of the Host Club. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that the more people that know, the more people in danger because of me." I beg him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." he says quietly.

"Thank you." I sigh, relieved. Now I'm just trusting that he'll keep his promise to me.

"Let's go back inside, shall we?" Kyoya asks, gesturing towards the ballroom.

"Of course." I say, and Kyoya opens the door for me. We walk back to where we left the Host Club, and they're still there.

"There you are, Lizzie!" said the twins, who immediately ran over to me once I was close enough. They linkd arms with me and dragged me over to the rest of the club.

"Tamaki has something to ask you." said the twins, pushing me over to him, and I nearly ran into him.

"Sorry." I say nervously, and taking a step back so there's more space between us. Tamaki colors slightly and scratches he back of his head, looking away from me. "You wanted to ask me something?" I ask, and he looks back toward me.

"Well, yes." he says, his voice shaking very slightly. "I-I was wondering if," he starts, and he looks over at the twins, who smile and gesture for him to go on with whatever he's saying. "if you would, um, dance with me?" he asked, coloring, bowing, and holding out a hand. My eyes go wide with slight shock, but I smile and take his slightly shaking hand.

"I would love to." I say, and he looks up at me, smiling nervously.

Tamaki leads me out to the dance floor, and, although I refused to admit it out loud, I felt nervous myself. But, I wasn't quite sure why. We got into dance position; one of his hands on my waist, my hand on his shoulder, and our free hands we held together.

Once the music started, we started to slowly dance, gazing into each other's eyes. We both smiled softly though all of the twists and turns throughout the dance. We didn't say a word, we simply enjoyed each other's presence. I could feel the music swelling inside of my very soul, getting louder and louder with each step we took. I could feel his hand joined with mine, and it felt right. Us, together. It made my heart leap and my soul spin.

When the song ended, we smiled at each other and released each other from our grips, our eyes still locked. Tamaki was smiling gently down at me, and it made me smile right back. I heard everyone else clapping for the musicians, but at the same time I didn't. I heard it, but my brain didn't acknowlegde it. I was too lost in Tamaki's violet irises.

I was finally broken from my trance by Tamaki gently taking my hand and leading me back to the others. When we got back to the others, the twins were smirking at us, mostly at Tamaki, whom I noticed blushed fifty shades of red, making me giggle lightly. Then, the twins pointed between us and wiggled their eyebrows suggestively. Not knowing what they were referring to, I looked to where they where pointing and saw that Tamaki and I were still holding hands. We pulled our hands apart and Tamaki laughed nervously, only making the twin's smirks grow even wider.

"You guys are getting pretty friendly with each other." comented Hikaru.

"_Really _friendly." said Kaoru. I felt my face heat up slightly from all of the attention.

"Back off, perverts." I said, stepping towards them and shaking a finger at them. "Don't start assuming unfair assumptions, here." they only smirked and held up their hands in defeat.

"We're only stating the obvious." they said as they walked away. I sighed, annoyed by their actions, and turned towards the rest of the club members once again.

"What is wrong with those two?" I asked, putting a hand up to my forehead in annoyance.

"More like 'what _isn't _wrong with those two'." said Haruhi, making me laugh.

"I like you Haruhi." I said, stepping over toward her and draping an arm over her shoulder. "I can tell that we're going to be great friends." I said, and she mimicked my actions, and laughed.

"_Great _friends." she said with a giggle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't know what else to write, and I know you guys wanted another chapter because I left you hanging on the last one, sooooo. . . here's chapter eight! * giggle ***

**Anyways, next chaper, I'm not sure what's going to happen. It's probably just going to be the Host Club hosting. Which, I will make sure is very eventful. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favortie!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	9. Do I Like Her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! (Or the song mentioned in this chapter!) **

**But I DO own Madeline (Lizzie), Edward, Alex, Emi, and Ayumu. **

**Chapter nine! I plan on this just being a regular day, but we'll see how things go as I start to write. **

**Thanks to my followers and favoriters!**

**Also, thanks for all of the kind reviews! Criticism is welcome.**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on, Lizzie! It's time to open the doors!" said the twins, pulling me over.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I said, pushing them away from me and walking on my own. Today we were dressed in our regular school clothing, since our costumes were running late from being delivered.

Mori and Kyoya had moved a chair over to the middle of the room, in front of the doors. It was there as Tamaki's 'throne', where he would sit to initially greet guests. He was sitting there now, smoothing down his periwinkle colored blazer.

"Lizzie!" he said, turning to me.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I asked.

"I want you to sit right here!" Tamaki said, smiling and patting the right arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright." was all I said as I sat down where he told me to.

Kyoya had shown the the section where I would be tending to guests. It was right between Tamaki and the twin's sections. He told me exactly what to do, too. He said, to sum it all up, to greet them with a smile, go sit down at my section, and he would bring them to me. Again, _very encouraging_.

"Places, everyone!" said Tamaki, getting comfortable in his seat. Everyone took their 'places'. Honey stood on the left of Tamaki, with Mori right behind him. Behind Tamaki's chair stood the twins, arm-in-arm. Beside me was Haruhi, and behind her was Kyoya.

The huge double doors opened, and we all said in unison, "Welcome!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was now sitting on a sofa, waiting for Kyoya to bring my guests over. I stared down at my laced hands in my lap, a little nervous. I heard footsteps approacing, and I looked up to see Kyoya walking over with four other boys. I gave a cute smile and greeted, "Hello, everyone!" They all smiled and greeted me back polielty.

They all took a seat, two beside me and two on the opposite couch. One of the boys across from me I recognized right away; he was Ayumu, a boy I met at the ball last night. The boy next to him I did not recognize. He had short caramel colored hair and brown eyes.

The boy to my left I recognized. He was one of the boys I danced with at the ball, but his name I could not recall. He had black hair that hung in his eyes, and dark colored eyes; he looked a little attractive.

To my right was a boy with blonde-brow hair, gray eyes. . . '_Wait a minute! That's Alex! Oh, gosh! Now he's going to have to see me flirt with these other guys!_' I smiled nervously at him, and he smiled sweetly back at me.

"It's very nice to meet you all!" I said cheerfully. "I'm Swansea Elizabeth, but please call me Lizzie!"

"Hello, Lizzie. Nice to see you again." said Ayumu. I smiled sweetly at him and greeted, "It's great to see you again too, Ayumu."

"Hey, Lizzie." the boy next to him said quietly. I smiled and responed, "Hello! What's your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Hayate." he answered simply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hayate!" I said with a sweet smile, which he shyly returned.

"Hayate is my friend," said Ayumu. "he just transferred here. He's kind of shy."

"Oh, there's no need to be shy around me, Hayete!" I said. He smiled nervously at me.

I turned towards the boy to my left, and he immediately said, "I'm Michi. Great to see you again." he said, smiling at me.

"The same to you, Michi." I turned towards Alex, and he grinned at me.

"Hey again, Lizzie." he said.

"Hello, Alex. Fancy meeting you here." I joked, making him chuckle lightly.

"So, what type are you?" Michi asked me.

"Me? Oh, I'm the Angelic type." I said smiling angelicly.

"Suits you perfectly." commented Ayumu. We all laughed at his remark and continued to talk, getting to know one another.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You can play the piano?" Michi asked.

"Yes, I can actually!" I said, smiling shyly at him.

"How about you demonstrate for us? There's a piano right over there." he said, gesturing towards the grand piano.

"Oh, I don't know." I said nervously. I looked at Ayumu and Hayate, and they said they wanted to hear, too. I looked at Alex, and he smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, Lizzie. Play for us." he said. I sighed and said, reluctantly "Alright." they cheered and Ayumu and Michi practically dragged me over to the pioano.

By then almost the entire room was silent and staring at us. Alex, Michi, Ayumu, and Hayate all gathered around the piano and me to watch. I sat down at the piano seat and took a deep breath, scanning my brain for something to play. The first song that came to mind was "Requiem for a Dream", the difficult version of the song. I had tons of songs stored in my my brain, and this was the only one that came to mind, suprisingly. I wiped my slightly sweaty hands on my dress and began to play.

My fingers danced over they keys, creating a sweet harmony. My right hand remained near one end of the piano, while the other jumped back and forth between the keys. I focused my entire being into this song, blocking out everything else around me, except for my hands and the piano in front of me. I moved my body back and forth slightly, helping myself keep in rhythm with the beat of the beautiful song. The pace began to quicken slightly, and I raced from key to key to keep up with the tempo of the music. After a couple of minutes, the song began to end. I slowly moved my fingers over the keys, and pressed lightly over the last notes.

The whole room errupted into applause for my performance. I panted slightly and turned to see the smiling faces of everyone in the room cheering for my performance. Even the Host Club members were cheering for me. A bunch of other students had gathered around the piano while I was playing; I hadn't even noticed until I looked up. I beamed broadly and stood from my seat at the piano. I was bombarded by a bunch of girls saying how great I was and how they wished they could play as good as me.

"Thank you!" I said several times to several people. I gave a deep curtsy, only making the cheers and squeals grow louder.

I was starting to get nervous from having zero personal space. I felt a hand gently take my elbow, and looked up to see Alex leading me back over to the sofa, leaving the squealing girls behind.

"Thank you." I said as I colapsed on the couch and took a deep breath. I leaned my head back on the sofa and panted.

Alex chuckled and said, "No problem. If I had know things were going to turn out like that," he said gesturing towards the girls, whom were finally calming down. "I wouldn't have suggested that."

"Haha, it's alright." I said, sitting up straight and looking him in the eye. "You couldn't have possibly known." I said with a small grin.

"But you really did do a great job." he commented.

"Thank you." I said.

"Great job, Lizzie!" I heard Michi say.

"That was amazing." Hayate said softly.

"Spectacular!" said Ayumu, sitting down once again.

I giggled and said, "Thank you! It's really nothing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sighed as I sat down on the sofa. All of the guests had left for the day, including Alex, and I was exhausted. I closed my eyes, hoping for a moment's peace. My hope was soon shattered by two voices on either side of me.

"That was amazing, Lizzie!" the twins exclaimed. I snapped my eye sopened and sighed softly.

"Thank you, Hikaru and Kaoru." I said, smiling at them.

"That was so awesome!" said Honey, running up to me and plopping himself down on my lap. I giggled at his happy face.

"Thank you too, Honey." I said, giving him a gentle hug.

"Can you play that again?" asked Hikaru.

"Please?" pleaded Kaoru.

I sighed and answered, "Alright, I suppose I can." they cheered and ran over to the piano to watch me play the song a second time. I noticed everyone else gather around the piano as well. I smiled softly and slowly walked to the piano again.

I sat down at the piano stool and began to play the song once again. I felt the eyes of the Host Club on me the entire time, and it creeped me out a little. But, I just ignored it and continued playing.

When the song ended once again, the Host Club clapped for me. As I stood from my seat I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and lift me from the ground.

"You are so amazing, Lizzie!" I heard Tamaki shout right into my ear. At least now he wasn't strangling me as bad as he used to.

I turned my head to the left, and there Tamaki was. His face was scrunched up into a cute smile, like a little child's. I couldn't help but giggle at his childish ways. I unknowingly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. He began to nuzzle his cheek with mine, and I giggled once more.

"Tamaki! You're so silly!" I said, laughing. Tamaki froze, then began laughing with me. Soon, the entire club was laughing along. I was having fun, for the first time in a while. I had found new friends, and I felt right at home with them all.

After a moment, Tamaki finally set me back down on my feet. "You're so fun to be around!" Tamaki said cheerfully to me.

"You all are fun to be around, too!" I said just as cheerful with a cute smile. I was really enjoying being here in Japan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Tamaki's POV **

I sat down on the end of a sofa and put my head in my hand, thinking about what the twins just told me. '_Do I really like Lizzie?_' I asked myself. They had said that they think I like her, because I act like I do. I denied it at first, but now I'm really not sure. They confronted me about it at the ball, and talked me into asking her to dance with me. I was actually glad I did, too.

I shook my head slightly, attempting to stop the crazy thoughts running through my head. '_What am I thinking?_' I asked myself. '_I'm not sure what to think anymore._'

I glanced over at Lizzie, whom was disciussing cake flavors with Honey. '_She is really pretty._' I thought to myself. I mentally slapped myself. '_Even if I did like her, she probably wouldn't like me._' I thought as I sighed aloud.

"Something wrong, loverboy?" I heard two voices ask. I jumped from my seat and spun around, facing the twins.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted at them, angry from their harassment of me. "And leave me alone!" they smirked and walked away. I sighed in annoyance and turned back around.

"Is something the matter, Tamaki?" I heard a sweet voice ask. I jumped from suprise and turned to see Lizzie standing beside me, concern written on her pretty face.

"Ah, it's nothing, Lizzie." I said as I smiled to reassure her. I sat back down in my seat, and she sat down next to me.

"I don't believe you." she said. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." she said sweetly. I couldn't say anything, I just sat there, staring at her.

"I suppose you don't want to talk about it." she said with a small sigh. "If you ever need me Tamaki, just come and talk to me." she said as she gave me a cute smile and stood, walking away and over to Haruhi, whom was struggling with homework.

I sighed and leaned back on the sofa. '_I think I do like her._' I thought as I watched Lizzie explain math to Haruhi. '_What am I going to do?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**There we go! Hope this chapter satisfies!**

**Awwww! He admitted to himself that her likes her! How adorable! :3 **

**I'm planning on the next chapter having more fluff, so be prepared! **

**Also, the song I mentioned, "Requiem for a Dream" (difficult version), is actually a beautiful song (in my opinion). I recommend looking it up on Youtube and listening to it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	10. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! **

**But I DO own Madeline (Lizzie), Edward, Alex, Emi, and all of the others that I'm too lazy to list.**

**Chapter 10! I'm planning on this chapter having some fluff (really cute fluff), but we'll just see how it goes. **

**Thanks to The Purple Rainbow for reviewing on Chapter six! Lol, I didn't realize that until you pointed that out. By the way, Brofist! (Lol, I'm a Bro) **

**On with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Great, Haruhi! Now, how do you say, "Good morning" in English?" I asked Haruhi. She was having trouble with her English homework, and with English being my home language, I decided to help her with it.

The Host Club had ended only a few moments ago; today we had dressed up like detectives like I had suggested. Now, everyone had changed back into their regular school clothing and everyone was just. . . doing whatever now. Kyoya was typing on his laptop, Honey and Mori were eating cake, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on a sofa talking about something, and Tamaki was. . . well, he was just sitting and doing nothing. He was staring off into space with a weird smile on his face. Yet that smile's kinda cute.

"Lizzie? Hello? Earth to Lizzie!" I heard Haruhi yell at me.

"I'm sorry, what was that Haruhi?" I asked, turning back to her. She sighed and facepalmed.

"I said-" she began to say. I tried my best to listen, but for some reason I found it hard to concentrate. My mind kept wandering off to thoughts about Tamaki.

'_What is wrong with you, Madeline Angelina Jeanette Darlington?! Get a grip! Focus! Stop thinking about Tamaki you half-wit! Don't tell me I like him! Or do I? Oh, my gosh!_' my mind screamed at me.

"Are you alright, Lizzie? You seem at war with yourself." Haruhi said, studying my face.

"I-I'm fine, Haruhi! How many more questions do you have?" I asked, trying to keep my mind occupied.

"Just one." she answered, pointing to it with the tip of her pencil.

"Alright." I said as I read over the question. It was written in English, so Haruhi might have trouble interpreting it. "Do you know what it says?" I asked.

"It says something like, "Which class do you use. . . something in." she answered. I sighed. Haruhi's English teacher wasn't a very good one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruhi sighed and sat back in her seat. "Thanks so much, Lizzie! That really helped!" she said.

"No problem, Haruhi!" I said as I stood and walked over to where my purse lay. I took out a book from it and opened it to where the bookmark was placed. I began to read, and let my imagination create pictures in my mind.

As I was reading, I heard a few coughs coming from Tamaki's direction. After the fifth raspy cough, I set my book face-down and walked over to him.

"Are you alright, Tamaki?" I asked as I approached him. When I saw his face, I was astonished. He looked like crap, to say the least. His face was flushed, and he looked exhausted.

"I'm fine Lizze, don't worry about me." he said in a raspy voice, then had a short coughing fit.

"No, Tamaki. You're not fine." I said as I sat down beside him, concerned about him. I gently touched a hand to his forehead. He was burning up! "Tamaki, I think you have a fever." I said, removing my hand and staring at him intentely. "You should probably lay down and get some rest."

"Fine." Tamaki answered simply. I was about to stand to give him some room, but he laid his head down on my lap!

"Tamaki!" I said, staring down at him. "I didn't mean-" I started to say, but I was at a loss for words. He smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek against my stomach briefly, making my cheeks paint pink. 'I_s he drunk?_' I asked myself.

"Lizzie?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you sing to me?" he asked sweetly, his eyes closed.

"What?" I asked, shocked by his request.

"Sing me a song. Please?" he asked sweetly, staring up at me with pleading violet eyes. Beautiful violet eyes. I couldn't reject his request, especially when he had those big, cute, pleading eyes.

"Fine." I answered. He smiled and shut his eyes again, resting his hands on his stomach. "What song?"

"Anything." he mumbled. I sighed inwardly and scanned my brain for any soothing songs to sing to a sick teenager. Only one song came to mind. And, of course, it was a sad and slightly romantic song. Curse me.

I opened my mouth and began to softly sing. The other Host Club members turned and drifted towards us, listening to me sing. They made themselves comfortable around us, either on the opposite sofa or sitting against it. I started to absentmindedly stroke Tamaki's soft and golden hair, making him smile slightly larger.

By the time the song had ended, Tamaki's breathing had slowed, and so had everyone elses'. I smiled down at Tamaki, and leaned my head back. I welcomed the darkness that overcame me, wishing for sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to Hikaru and Kaoru's whispers not too far from me. I sat my head up and flinched; my neck was stiff. I looked around to see Kyoya typing, Hikaru and Kaoru whispering to each other, and Mori sitting silently watching Honey, whom slept next to Haruhi. I looked down to see Tamaki stirring- his head still on my lap.

"Tamaki." I said gently, trying to wake him.

"Hmm?" he said, his eyes still closed.

"Wake up, Tamaki. You need to get home." I said, gently stroking his hair.

"Hmm." he said as he opened his eyes and stared up at me. "Hello, Lizzie." he said with a soft smile. I smiled back and greeted softly, "Hello Tamaki." He slowly sat up and leaned back against the sofa, rubbing his eyes.

"Tamaki, you should go home and get some rest. If you're sick, you need sleep. In your bed, not my lap." I said, trying to make my point clear. He smirked at my statement.

"Fine." he said. "Kyoya," he said lazily. "call my chauffeur." Kyoya sighed and started dialing a number on his phone. Tamaki started rubbing his temples, clamping his mouth shut while coughing.

Within a few moments, Tamaki's limo appeared near the school gates. He slowly stood and began to move towards his things, unsteaidilly. I stood from my seat and moved to take his things for him. He smiled gently at me and thanked me.

I decided to just go with him, considering he probably wouldn't make it on his own. I grabbed my book and purse and walked over to Tamaki, his bag in my hand.

"Is it alright if I come with you, Tamaki?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course." he said. I wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him.

"Goodbye, everyone." I said over my shoulder, earning goodbyes from the awake members. Tamaki put his arm over my shoulders to support himself, and we made our way to the door.

Once we finally made it to his limo, his chauffeur opened the door for us, and Tamaki stepped in first, followed by me. We sped off down the street, to Tamaki's home. He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder sometime during the ride, and I responded by unconsciously laying my cheek on his head.

When we arrived at Tamaki's home-err, mansion, I helped him from the car, carrying our things and part of his weight on my shoulders. We walked up the steps and into the house; we were greeted by a few maids, whom tried to pry Tamaki from my shoulder. Tamaki held on to me for dear life, and, as nicely as he could, told them to leave us alone.

Tamaki lead me up the grand staircase and to his room- rather large room. I set down our things on a nearby table and helped Tamaki to his bed. He plopped down on the mattress and sighed. I pulled out my phone and told Edward to pick me up from Tamaki's mansion; the address I had gotten by observing street signs and mailboxes. I put my phone away and turned back to Tamaki. He was fumbling with the buttons on his blazer, and I sighed inwardly.

I bent down in front of him and began to unbutton his blazer for him. I felt my cheeks turn a shade of pink, and I noticed his cheeks go pinker than what they already were. I told myself it was just his fever, but I knew better. I laid his blazer on the back of a nearby chair, and began to remove his tie, assuming he couldn't do it himself.

"I hope you are enjoying this." I mumbled to Tamaki as I put his tie on top of his blazer. The tip of his ears turned red, along with his whole face. I giggled at his reaction and slipped his shoes off of his feet. Now, he was only wearing a white button-up shirt, black pants, and socks.

I turned and noticed a door on the other side of the room. It was dark, but I could faintly tell that it was a bathroom.

"Lay down, okay, Tamaki?" I asked as I walked towards the bathroom. He did as I said and lay on top of the sheets.

I walked into the large bathroom and flipped the light switch, light illuminating the room. I saw a stack of washcloths on a counter nearby, so I picked one up and ran it under some cool water. '_Please let this washcloth be clean!_' my mind said as I wrung it out, leaving some of the water still on it.

I turned the light back off and walked back over to Tamaki, whom was watching me as I made my way over to him. I put the cold cloth on his forehead and he closed his eyes.

"Get some rest now, Tamaki." I said as I ruffled his hair lightly. He smiled gently and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Awwwwwwwwww! How adorable! I loved writing this chapter, it was sooooo cute! :3 **

**Any suggestions for cosplaying? If you have one, feel free to PM me or leave a review letting me know. **

**In the next chapter, I'm hoping to add a little mystery by adding a mystery person POV. The mystery person may be my character, an Ouran character, or a character that hasn't even been in the story yet! Just wanted to let you guys know that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! **

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	11. A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**But I DO own Madeline (Lizzie), Edward, Alex, Emi, and all of the other characters I created. **

**Chapter 11!**

**Thanks to phantomeofanime and guest for reviewing! **

**phantomeofanime: Glad you liked it! **

**Guest: Thanks for the suggestion! **

**Here's the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tamaki didn't come to school the next day. But, he did come the next day, miraculously well and healthy again. I watched him as he sat down in his seat just as the bell was ringing. He turned his head to me and gave me a gentle smile; to which I returned.

"Alright, class." the teacher said, getting everyone's attention. "During the entire class, I want you to work on your projects with your partner. If you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me." the teacher then sat down at his desk and began doing paperwork.

I pulled out the papers in my bag that I had written down the information I found about Charles Dickens. I had about two whole pages full of information; I hoped I had gotten everything important. I looked over at Tamaki to see him holding a few papers in his hands and moving his chair over to my desk. I smiled at him as he sat down.

"Are you feeling better, Tamaki?" I asked him.

"Yes, much better. Thank you." he said with a kind smile. "Also, thank you for taking me home yesterday and taking care of me. That was really kind of you."

"It was nothing. A friend was in need, so I helped him." I said. He beamed at me and his violet eyes glimmered with happiness.

"Awww!" he said before leaning forward in his seat and hugging me tightly. I heard a few girls squeal behind me, although I wasn't sure why. "You're so sweet!" Tamaki said while embracing me. I giggled and hugged him back, only more gently.

"Thank you, Tamaki. You're sweet too." I said as he withdrew from the embrace. He smiled widely at me before I turned away and picked up my papers from my desk. "So, what information have you gathered?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We're already almost finished!" exclaimed Tamaki, looking over the rough draft we just created of our essay.

"With teamwork, you can get things done a lot faster!" I said, smiling.

"That's true. The evidence is right here!" Tamaki said, gesturing towards the papers in his hands.

"Do you want to type it up together?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not?" he asked, handing me the papers.

"Alright. Can you come over to my mansion after school today? You can ride there with me after the Host Club." I said, glancing over our rough draft.

"Sure!" Tamaki said cheerfully. I looked up at him and smiled. "Alright, then! It's settled!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I opened the door to the Host Club room, and was met by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Time to dress up!" they said as they pushed me over to a changing stall.

"Alright, just stop pushing me!" I said as I side-stepped, so they pushed on the air and fell forward onto their faces. I giggled as they stood from the ground, brushing off their clothes. "Serves you right, perverts." I said as I walked behind a changing curtain.

When I walked in, I saw some clothes sitting on the bench. Today we were dressing up as 'commoners'. Haruhi found it annoying and slightly offensive. My clothes consisted of a light blue tank top and matching skirt, flowing and reaching to just above my knees. I also had a think white cardigan and white, plain flats. Unsurprisingly, the blue matched the color in my eyes. I took off my school outfit and put on my 'commoner costume'.

I pulled down the material of the skirt, trying to cover myself better. I looked at myself in the mirror and smoothed down my tank top. I adjusted the unbuttoned cardigan on my arms and pressed my hair down. I smiled in the mirror one last time, then pulled the curtain back.

Everyone else already had on their 'costumes' and were preparing for the customers to arrive. The twins wore matching clothes; no surprise there. Besides them, everyone had a different style of clothing on. And, of course, Haruhi was dressed like a boy. The twins came running up to me and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Now," started Hikaru,

"Let's do your hair!" said Kaoru, dragging me behind another curtain. Hikaru pushed me down into a chair and began examining my hair.

"Let's go with something simple." he said, and he looked over at his twin. "Agree?"

"Yea." said Kaoru, holding up a plain white, thick headband. "Let's try this." Hikaru nodded in agreement and moved all of my hair behind my shoulders; wavy locks trailing down my back. Kaoru slipped the headband on my head, pushing my hair back and out of my face.

They stood in front of me and examined my hair. Then they smiled and nodded. "Perfect." they said. They then stepped aside so I could look at myself in the mirror. My hair looked really good.

"Thanks, Hikaru and Kaoru! I look great!" I said, smiling at them. They smiled back. "No problem!" they said.

I stepped out from behind the curtain once again and saw that everyone was taking their places to open the doors. I walked over to the chair Tamaki was sitting in, and sat on the arm, like Tamaki instructed me to do every time.

I looked down at Tamaki, whom was staring at me. I offered a small smile, and he blushed slightly, but returned my smile. He faced forward again and picked at the hem of his shirt.

The doors opened, and we all said in unison, "Welcome!" the Host Club was starting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, what are you dressed up as today?" Ayumu asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." I replied, shrugging and smiling apologetically "Tamaki calls it 'commoners', and Haruhi calls it 'casual wear'. Whichever you prefer, I suppose. I said.

"Interesting." he said.

Today my guests were Ayumu, Hayate, and Michi. Alex decided not to come today, because he needed to recover from holding in his laughter the whole time at the sight of me flirting with a bunch of guys. At least, that's what I said.

"You look really cute in those clothes." said Michi. "You should wear them more often." he said, smiling at me. I returned his smile and giggled.

"Thank you, Michi. You're too kind." I said.

"It's true, all the same." Hayate spoke up. He was usually so quiet, it surprised me a little.

"Aww, thank you, Hayate. You guys look good all of the time." I said cheerfully, making them all blush to some extent or another.

"I'm afraid it's time for the Host Club to end now." spoke up Kyoya over all of the noise, silencing everyone.

"Awww!" a few of the girls said, sad that they had to go.

"Goodbye, you guys! See you soon!" I said as I waved them goodbye as they were standing to leave.

"Bye, Lizzie. See you soon!" Michi said cheerfully.

"Goodbye."Hayate said.

"Goodbye, Lizzie." Ayumu said with a gentle smile. I smiled and watched as they all left out of the open doors of Music Room #3. I sighed and sat back in my seat. '_Thank goodness that's over with, now I can rest for a few moments._' I thought, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**? ? ? POV **

I peered into Music Room #3, the Host Club. I saw the girl we were searching for sitting on a sofa with her eyes closed. I smirked to myself and turned to my friend. I nodded to him, and he returned the nod. This was definitely her. We had her right where we wanted her.

We turned away from the Host Club's room and walked down the hallway. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, deep in thought.

"That's her alright." my companion said in English, with a heavy English accent.

"Sure is." I replied in English, my accent sounding similar to his.

"So how are we gonna go about doin' this?" he asked.

"We bring our weapons, concealed of course. Then, we go to the Host Club, over-stay our visit, and you hold off the guys while I get the girl." I replied with a light smirk. '_This is gonna be too easy._'

"Sounds like a plan." he said, smirking with me. "Boss is gonna be so proud of us! And, better yet, we're gonna be rich beyond belief!" he said, pumping a fist into the air.

"Remember not to tell him where we are; this is our own mission. We come her on our own accord to find her, so he doesn't even know we're here. We're supposed to be in China. If he finds out we're in the wrong place, we're dead men." I said, frowning slightly.

"You worry too much!" he said with a wave of his hand. "We're gonna get the girl and everything's gonna be all happy and dandy. Don't you worry 'bout a thing!" he said cheerfully. '_I hope we have nothing to worry about._'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Lizzie's POV**

"Lizzie? Lizzie, wake up!" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see violet irises right in front of me. I yelped and jumped in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Tamaki said, backing up a little. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

I sat up and looked around. Everyone was back into their regular school clothes now. What else did I miss? "It's alright Tamaki." I said, stretching.

"You should go get changed now." Tamaki said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're right. Edward will be here soon." I said, glancing at a clock on the wall.

"Edward?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, Edward is my butler. He picks me up from school everyday." I said. "He's coming to get us in a few minutes." I said, standing from the couch. I had already asked Edward if Tamaki could come over, and he said it was fine.

"Alright." Tamaki said. "I'll go get my things." I nodded and walked off towards the changing curtain.

After putting my regular school uniform back on and undoing my hair, I went back into the main room and gathered my belongings. I peered out of the window, and I saw Edward just arriving at the school gates. '_Perfect timing, Edward._'

"Tamaki!" I called out, and he turned around to face me. "Let's go!" I said, walking over towards him. "Edward is here." he nodded and turned towards the host Club.

"Gentlemen, I will be going now. So now, I bid you-" he started, but I began go get impatient. So, I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go!" I pulled him towards the door, and he yelped and staggered before gaining his composure.

"Goodbye!" I said over my shoulder. I pushed open the doors and walked down the hallway, still unconsciously holding Tamaki's hand.

I turned my head to look at Tamaki, and he was blushing lightly and had a straight face. He turned his head when he noticed me looking at him, and I smiled kindly up at him. He returned a more nervous version of the smile.

Once we finally made it outside, I let go of Tamaki's hand and walked towards the limousine. Edward was leaning against the car, looking off into the distance.

"Hello, Edward!" I greeted once we were close enough. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth. I presume you are Mr. Tamaki?" Edward said, looking behind me and at Tamaki.

"Yes. Hello, Edward." he said kindly, also smiling kindly at Edward. Edward gave me a glance, along with a very light smirk. I glared at him lightly, and he smiled at me, holding in laughter. I knew he was thinking something along the lines of, 'So, you have to put up with him every day?'

Edward opened the door for us, and we stepped inside of the limousine. We were soon moving, and Tamaki and I began talking about our project.

We soon arrived at my mansion. Edward parked the car and got out to open the door for us. I stepped out first, with Tamaki following right behind me.

I led Tamaki to my room, and gestured for him to sit down on the couch. I set my things down on my bed and picked up my laptop. I walked over to Tamaki and sat down beside him.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I asked as I opened up my laptop. Tamaki pulled out the rough draft we had written and handed it to me. "I'll type half, and you type half, agreed?" I asked. Tamaki gave a small smile and nodded his head in agreement. "I'll start." I said, and began to rapidly type on my laptop.

"You're a fast typer." Tamaki commented, watching words appear on the screen.

"Thank you." I said as I glanced at the paper and typed more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"All done!" I said as I walked back into the room, holding the final copy of our report.

"That's great!" Tamaki said as he stretched in his seat.

"Now we can sit back and relax in class while everyone else is working!" Tamaki said with a smirk. I giggled at what he said and sat down beside him.

"We finished early, so what do we do now?" I asked. Tamaki had told his chauffeur to pick him up from my mansion at six thirty. It was six now.

"Just sit around and talk, I suppose." he said, and turned to me. "What's your favorite food?" And for thirty more minutes, we sat and talked with each other. By the time Tamaki left, I knew a lot more about him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Oh dear! Two guys know about Lizzie and are planning to get her! Who are they? You're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out, haha. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :) **


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club!**

**But I DO own Madeline (Lizzie), Edward, Alex, Ayumu, Hayate, Michi, and Emi. (and any others I forgot to list) **

**Chapter 12!**

**There's gonna be some action in this one! (Finally!)**

**Thanks to Guest for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to all of my followers and favoriters!**

**Enjoy! **

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Host Club was just ending, and several people were standing to leave. I said goodbye to my customers as they left. Alex, whom had come, hung back for a moment.

"I'll be back later to get you." he whispered to me with a small smile. I nodded and smiled back. He waved and left out of the room. There were only the Host Club members left.

I was debating on whether or not I should tell the Host Club, save for Kyoya, my identity. I trusted them all, and I didn't want there to be any trust issues. After a few moments of inner war, I decided to tell them.

"Can I speak with all of you?" I asked politely as I stood from my seat, getting everyone's attention. Kyoya arched an eyebrow at me, suspecting what I was going to say. The members came and sat on the sofas, and I stood between them both. "I have something to tell you." I said, biting my lip in anticipation. I opened my mouth to come out with it, but the doors opened and I turned to see who it was. It was Ayumu and Hayate.

"Can I help you boys with something?" I asked, pushing a smile and taking a few steps towards them. The door shut behind them, and Hayate put his hand in his pocket, Ayumu did the same, which seemed a little odd to me.

"Yes." Ayumu answered. "You will have to come with us." he said. I was a little confused.

"Excuse me? Come with you?" I asked, only a few feet from them.

"Yes. Madeline." he said with an evil grin. My eyes widened and he lunged at me. I barely dodged it, and I saw Hayate moving towards the rest of the Host Club, who was trying to come to my aid. He held up a gun and pointed it at them.

"Against the wall." he ordered. "An keep your hands where I can see them." the Host Club's faces paled, but they did as they were asked.

"Come, now. Don't make this hard for us." Ayumu said, smiling and coming towards me, a hand still in his pocket.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled, avoiding another lunge at me.

"Hard way it is." he said, and pulled out a knife. My eyes widened and I began running around the room, trying to avoid being stabbed. He came up behind me, and I kicked him where it counted. He groaned in pain and dropped to the floor, holding his injured body part. I ran to the piano, where my purse was. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Edward. He answered after the first ring, thankfully.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Get over here, now!"

"What happened?" he yelled back. I turned to see Ayumu running towards me, his knife ready to stab me. I screamed and flipped out of the way, my phone falling to the floor and closing, ending the call.

"Get over here, you pain in the ass!" Ayumu screamed at me. I suddenly remembered I had the switchblade on me, so I lifted the skirt of my dress slightly and pulled it out, pressing the button and holding it in front of me.

"Hmm. Came armed, did you?" he asked, smirking. "You're no match for me!" he said, lunging. I dodged it and kicked him hard in the side, making him yelp a little in pain. He stood in front of me, and I held the blade out, ready to stab him, if needed.

"Just give up." he said.

"Never." I said. He smirked and started to lunge for me, but I said, "You're forgetting one thing." I stated.

"What?" he said, looking confused.

"What the hell is that?" I screamed, pointing behind him. He turned in confusion; but I had made it up, an attempt to distract him. I lunged at the chance, and planted the blade in his right shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I backed away, leaving the blade in his shoulder.

"You bastard!" he screamed a she slowly removed the blade. I slowly moved towards the center of the room, facing the Host Club, whom were as pale as snow. He turned back to me, fire in his eyes. "You're gonna pay." he said.

Blood started trickling down his back and arm onto the floor, crimson red. He pulled out the blade from his sholder and dropped it beside him on the floor; starting to move towards me. I turned to run, but he caught the hem of my skirt and pulled me back. I screamed as I found myself laying on my back, and him hovering above me, the knife in his hand. He grabbed my neck and stood, holding me in the air above him. I gasped for air, and barely got any. It wasn't enough to satisfy, but it was something.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" he panted, still grasping my neck. I opened my mouth, trying to breathe.

"Let. . . me. . . go. . ." I choked out.

"No." he said stubbornly, tightening his grip. My throat and lungs stung, begging for air. He held the knife up in the air. "Too bad that pretty face of yours won't be so pretty when I'm done with it." he said, about to bring it down. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Out of nowhere, the doors were kicked open, and Edward and Alex came rushing in, holding drawn guns. Alex was still wearing the Ouran school uniform, so apparently he didn't have time to change. I heard two gunshots, and saw the knife go flying from Ayumu's hand. I assumed the gun was shot from Hayate's hand. It was Edward that had fired, I assumed, because he was better with aiming guns than Alex.

"Drop her!" Edward yelled at Ayumu. "I'm aiming straight at your head!" Ayumu growled in anger and let me drop to the floor. I fell on my knees and choked and gasped, breathing in oxygen. I put a hand to my throat, and gasped repeatedly.

"Alex." Edward said, still aiming his gun. "Take care of them." Alex nodded and put his gun away. He smirked and cracked his knuckles, taking long strides towards Ayumu.

Ayumu raised his hand to punch him, but Alex caught it and twisted. Ayumu shouted in pain, and Alex bopped him on the head. He fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious. Hayate came running towards him from behind with a knife he produced from his pocket, but Alex slid out of the way and got behind him. He wrapped an arm around his neck and hit the weapon from his hand, sending it clattering to the floor. He released his neck and, using two fingers, hit him on a pressure point, making him fall, unconscious.

Edward came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, setting his gun on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly. I nodded slowly and stared at the ground.

Alex picked up my bloody switchblade from the ground. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped all of the blood from it. He closed it and walked over to me, crouching in front of me.

"Here." he said, and I took it from his hand, placing it back in the pocket under my skirt. Alex stood and help out a hand for me to take. I took it and let him pull me up. I was exhausted from trying to not get killed by Ayumu.

Edward stood again and looked over to the two men on the floor. "What do we do with them?" Alex asked.

"I'll take them to the police; they can interrogate them there." he said, grabbing them by the back of their collars and dragging them across the floor, starting to walking towards the doors.

"Or," Alex started. "I can interrogate them." he said, smirking.

"No. You would just beat them up until they told you what you wanted to know." Edward said, grinning lightly.

"True." Alex said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"How long will they be out?" Edward asked.

"A while. I hit them pretty hard." Alex said. He was apparently better with his fists than with a gun. Edward nodded and turned back towards the doors.

"Bring her back to the mansion when you're done here." he said, walking out of the doors and down the hallway.

Alex sighed lightly and turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, examining my neck.

"I'm fine." I said simply.

"Is that all he did to you?" he asked, gesturing towards my neck.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good." he said, furrowing his brows. "Bastard better not have touched you anywhere else."

"Watch your language." I said, trying to hide a smile.

"Sorry." he said, and turned back to the Host Club members. They were still against the wall, looking very frightened. "You can stop looking so scared now." he said. "I'm not going to hurt you." The members slowly untensed and moved away from the wall; at a snail's pace.

Alex turned back to me and whispered. "Do you want to tell them?" I nodded in response. He nodded back and faced the members once more. "Have a seat. I suppose we have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori all took seats on two sofas opposite each other. Alex and I stood a few steps away from them, and I bit my lip. I was very nervous on how they were going to react. Were they going to hate me? Ere they going to kick me out of the club? Were they going to stop being my friends? '_Oh, gosh, I don't even want to think about that even more._'

I took a deep breath and told them everything. "I'm not who you think I am, obviously." I started. "I'm not Elizabeth Swansea. I'm Madeline Darlington, and I'm a princess; next in line for the throne. My parents sent me here in an effort to protect me. Assassins were breaking into my palace frequently; all hired to kidnap me, or simply kill me. As far as I know, they were planning to get rid of King John and Queen Annabell's only daughter, me, then take over my kingdom. As you can see, things aren't going very well as of now. I'm very sorry that I have lied to you about all of this, but I had no choice. I do hope you can forgive me. The more people that knew about me, the more people in danger. And I'm asking you, please, please don't tell anyone about my true identity. Please! If anyone else finds out, word could spread and they find me again and do who-knows-what to me and my kingdom. I cannot let that happen. Will you please promise to keep this a secret?"

I had tears in my eyes by the time I had finished; recalling all of those horrible memories. I just hoped and prayed that they could forgive me for lying and keep this secret a secret. The Host Club stared at me in absolute shock. My the looks on their faces I could tell that they were either trying to process this information or they were debating on whether or not to believe me.

"How do we know that you aren't just making this up?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked quietly. The tone of their voices suggested that they wanted to believe me, but my true identity didn't seem very believable. I scanned my brain on how I could prove to them I was Madeline Darlington.

I suddenly remembered that one of the changing rooms had several dresses, much like what I would wear back at home. There was even this royal purple dress that looked a lot like one that I wore one day to one of my father's big speeches. It was probably all over the internet, and I had no doubt in my mind that Kyoya could quickly find it.

I turned on my heel and walked towards a dressing curtain. I could feel the puzzled stares burning into the back of my skull. I opened the dressing curtain and shut it quickly behind me. I scanned the rack of clothes for the dress I was searching for. It stood out from the rest, so I easily found it. I changed from my school dress and slipped it on. It was long and just barely touched the floor. It was all the same color; so simple yet so beautiful. The neckline was just low enough to show the birthmark on my upper right side of my chest. I slipped on some matching heels and smoothed down my skirt. I took a look in the mirror.

I was shocked at how similar I looked to my mother. We had the exact same hair color and style, and even the same eye color. We had the same good looks, but I acted more like my father. I fixed my hair over my shoulders, but still made my birthmark visible.

I pulled the curtain back and walked towards the others. Alex turned and smiled gently at me, while the others stared in shock. Kyoya began typing like mad on his laptop, which he pulled out from nowhere. He soon stopped typing and moved the screen so everyone could see.

On the screen was a picture of me, in a very similar dress to the one I was wearing. It was taken when my father, mother, and I were all standing on a huge balcony in the palace while my father gave a speech. My birthmark was visible in the picture; just like it was now.

The members looked from the screen to me, comparing. Then, Kyoya spoke up. "She has he same birthmark as in the picture." he said as he pointed to the mark on my skin in the picture. Everyone looked at it, then back at me.

"Wow." said Haruhi. "You weren't kidding."

"She really is a princess." the twins said together, and I noticed their cheeks turn pink, very slightly.

"Wow!" Honey exclaimed. "That's amazing!" Mori grinned slightly at me.

Tamaki just sat there staring at me, as if in awe. Then, his face started to turn a violent shade of red. He lazily put a hand over his mouth, and began shrinking back, staring at me.

"Believe us now?" Alex asked. The Host Club nodded, and continued to stare.

"We won't tell anyone." said Honey, hugging his Usa-chan. "We promise." everyone gave their promise not to tell, leaving only Tamaki, whom was still blushing. Even Mori spoke up and promised.

"You spoke." I said in awe, looking over Mori. He grinned at me in response.

"Do you promise, Tamaki?" asked Honey sweetly, eying him.

Tamaki nodded his head and mumbled past his hand, "I promise." he was still as red as a tomato. I smiled kindly and said, "Thank you. This means a lot."

"It's no problem." said Haruhi, smiling kindly.

"We'll help protect you!" the twins said, standing and pumping a fist in the air. "It won't be easy, but we'll try!"

"I'll help too, Lizzie-chan!" Honey said cheerfully, running up to me and tugging on my skirt. I had heard that Honey was a professional fighter. Everyone said they would help me, and it made me beam.

"Thank you all so much." I said, tears obscuring my view. "I'm so glad I came here." I said as tears started to fall.

"Aww!" Kaoru said, walking over to me.

"Don't cry!" Hikaru said, and they both stood on either side of me and gave me a caring and gentle hug.

Honey came and wrapped his arms around my leg, and smiled kindly up at me. Haruhi came up and stood in front of me, and hugged me after giving a gentle smile. Soon, everyone had joined in the group hug; even Kyoya!

I let the tears stream down my face as I wrapped my arms around the first body I saw. I smiled to myself and laid my cheek gently on the person's chest. I felt a hand tenderly stroking my hair, and I looked up to see whom I was hugging.

When I glanced up, I found beautiful violet irises staring back at me kindly. His golden hair caught the light just right, and it made him look like a prince to me. I returned his smile and felt more tears fall down my cheeks. He lifted a hand and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. I smiled up at him and put my head against his chest once again.

I felt warm and safe in everyone's arms; most specifically Tamaki's. I breathed into his blazer, he smelled like men's cologne. Sweet but not too sweet, with a nice air to it. I could get used to this. '_What's this fuzzy feeling inside of me?_'

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Action; finally! Haha. Were you expecting it to be Ayumu and Hayate? Were you expecting it to be someone else? Did you have any clue at all? **

**Well, the whole Host Club knows about her secret now. Let's just hope they keep it. **

**And yet another cute moment there at the end! Lizzie's a little confused about her feelings for Tamaki. Come the next chapter I'm going to let the twins have some fun. . . Hint, hint. **

**Thanks so much for all of the support throughout this story!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Byeeeeeeeeee! :)**


End file.
